


Growing Up

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Chara is a 'ghost' soul, Dadster is a dick, Flowey is Frisk's 'voice', Freeform? Maybe?, Frisk gets involved slightly with the PTA, Frisk has anxiety, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gen, Get riggity-rekt Helen, Humantale-ish, I ALMOST FORGOT THIS TAG!, I bumped some ratings because of both the more recent chapters and some future ones I have planned, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mettaton gets sassy at some points, PTA Sans, PTA Toriel, Sans is worried in general, Slight gore (nothing graphic. Just some more or less bloody things), The rape tag is being put in because it is referenced and may be mildly explained., Toriel is worried momther, Trans Mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 34,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is something that everyone wants to know, but not all are ready for.</p><p>This is Frisk's mentality. As they grow, their lies will crumble before their loved ones and the truth will finally be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning About You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST OF THE TWO BIG PROJECTS. I JUST SPLIT IT LIKE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE I POSTED THIS, SO EXPECT THINGS TO BE MOVED AROUND.
> 
> THIS IS THE SECOND PROJECT I STARTED, BUT THE FIRST ONE DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH BREAKS IN THE STORY YET TO BE SPLIT INTO CHAPTERS.
> 
> THIS FIRST CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF DIALOGUE.  
> ENJOY!

_ “Write what you want to do as a job when you are older and why.” _

Frisk sat in their chair as they wrote. “What are you writing, kid,” The sentient flower next to them asked. 

“Wait,” they signed before continuing to write. Their handwriting was neat, but a bit wavy. Flowey began to hum as he got impatient. Frisk signed to him, telling him to be quiet before he got the both of them in trouble. They began to write faster, so that they were ready for the next part of class. Being that it is the first day, there wasn’t going to actually be any work, rather they would just do some fun activities.

Frisk knew how their teachers worked, as being mute meant they could be observant.

The teacher began to speak again as they finished. “Now, I want everyone to come up one by one and share what they wrote. Let’s start at the back of the room. Frisk?” They stood up and grabbed the flower pot that was sitting on their desk. “Could you please leave the flower at your desk?”

“I am the kid’s voice. Frisk Dreemurr is mute, so I am their voice.” Flowey spoke quietly so none of the students could hear him and smiled at the teacher as they stared at the child holding the baby blue flower pot in disbelief. Frisk only nodded before the teacher sat down. They only looked down at their paper for a second before turning to Flowey and starting to sign.

“Frisk Dreemurr wishes to be a reporter, as they would enjoy being able to write about different events and be able to see said events first-hand.” Flowey was then interrupted by the yelling of a child that was somewhere in the room.

“You can’t be a reporter if you can’t speak for yourself!”

“I am Frisk’s voice, I speak the words they cannot,” Flowey snapped, making sure to keep his cool. He looked at Frisk and nodded, signalling that they could continue signing. “They would love to work for an organization such as the Human Right’s Watch Emergency Team, as they would get to travel around the world and report on problems and solutions around the world.” He turned to Frisk once again and they nodded before grabbing Flowey and walking back to their desk. 

They sat as the teacher continued with the next child. Frisk sat and observed the other children as they spoke. Most girls wanted to either be doctors, veterinarians, or singers, and the boys seemed to all want to be astronauts or to work to program things such as video games or robots. There was only one other answer, and it was given by one other child.

This child was a boy. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had a bright smile that almost outshined his eyes. He had a bounce in his step and seemed to almost always be making jokes and trying to make people smile.

“I wish to be a animator. I love to draw, and it seems like something that I would enjoy.” That was all that he said before he sat down.

“Well, now that we have gone through this faster than I thought, I guess you can all just have some talking time.” The teacher then walked over to her desk and began to type on a keyboard. Frisk turned to talk to Flowey, but saw that he wasn’t on their desk. They stood up and searched for him. They finally saw that a girl had taken him and was trying to talk to him. Frisk walked over silently and stood in front of the desk.

He seemed to be annoyed, but finally gave in to the girl’s questions.

“What is your name?”

“Asriel.” He almost cringed as he said that. Frisk knew that he hated to be called that when he was in his flower form.

“Why are you with that mute girl?”

“Frisk is not a girl, and  _ they _ saved me and my family.”

“If  _ she  _ isn’t a girl, then she must be a boy.”

“Why must children be such  _ imbeciles _ ,” Flowey muttered. “Frisk doesn’t have a gender. They aren’t a boy, and aren’t a girl. They are neither.”

“Well you  _ have _ to be one or the other!”

“ _ No, you don’t. _ ” He glared at the girl and she stopped on that subject entirely.

“Why doesn’t she speak?”

Flowey decided to ignore the fact of misgendering Frisk and sighed. “ _ They _ had some bad stuff happen to  _ them. _ They don’t speak because they often got in trouble for doing so.”

“I guess that makes sense.” The girl looked up and finally saw Frisk. They grabbed Flowey and walked away before she could say anything. They walked back to their desk and sat down. As soon as they sat down, the boy in front of them turned around.

“Hello,” the boy smiled at them. He was the ‘animator boy’.

“What do you want?” Frisk lightly smacked Flowey’s stem after he said that and he shut up pretty quick.

“I’m Alistair. It’s nice to talk to you.” He held his hand out and they shook it.

“Frisk,” Flowey spoke in place of Frisk. “Frisk Dreemurr.”


	2. Curiosity Killed Us All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS, ACTIVITY WILL STALL BECAUSE I HAVE TO CATCH UP.
> 
> JUST A HEADS-UP.

Alistair leaned and whispered to Frisk, “I’m curious, how is that flower talking?” 

“I am from a place called The Underground. Frisk help my family, as well as the rest of the people there, escape by breaking a thing called The Barrier. I soon became Frisk’s voice, as I am small enough for them to bring around. They speak to me in sign language, and I translate.” Flowey smiled.

“That’s interesting. So are you, like, a robot or something?”

“No, I am an experiment. I used to hold a body, but was brought as an experiment and ended up taking the form of a flower. It is all science stuff that not even I can understand.”

“Wow,” the boy smiled again. “That is so cool!”

The two continued to talk until the teacher called for recess. Alistair walked with Frisk as he asked questions.

“How did you end up meeting? Or are you related?”

“I tried to kill the kid so I could basically become a god. But, when I ended up meeting them while I was out of my flower form, we became friends. I started living with them and their family when we came to the surface.”

“Where do your parents work?”

“Well, our mother is the principle. Our father works at a daycare, but we don't really get to see him very often. Kids really do love him, so the job fit him perfectly.” They walked outside and saw that there was a large wooden castle. They both ran over and Alistair climbed up.

“Hand me the flower!”

“I have a name!”

“You never told me it.”

He cringed for a moment. “Asriel.” He  _ really _ hated being called that.

“Okay, hand me Asriel!” He was leaning over the opening on the floor of the castle. Frisk handed him the flower pot and quickly climbed up the ladder before leaning on one of the walls. They sat next to Flowey and smiled.

“You’re nice,” Frisk signed to Flowey.

“Who are you trying to say that to?” They pointed to Alistair.

“What are they saying? And what are they doing with their hands?”

“That’s sign language, and they said that you are nice.”

“How do you say thank you?”

“It’s like blowing a kiss, but don’t pucker your lips.” Alistair nodded and followed the sentient flower’s directions. Frisk smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

“Good job, Romeo,” Flowey snorted and Frisk tapped his pot. “What? It’s not like I was insulting him!”

“Still, quit being a sarcastic little failed god,” Frisk signed as the flower scrunched his face in anger.

“You little-,” he was cut off by a whistle. That meant that they had to go inside.

This was going to be a long day.

\--

The days felt longer than they actually were. Alistair made parts of the days feel shorter, but the rest seemed to drag on. It wasn’t love, Frisk knew that, this was a true friendship. This friendship made everything seem okay.

Except it wasn’t.

Frisk felt different. They couldn’t exactly tell what the feeling was but they knew that it wasn’t good. They were eating with a few friends when this mood set in. It had been happening for a while now and they gave this feeling a name.

Chara.

It is more of a pun than anything, as it was short for Character. Their character was being affected, as it made them seem like they were a different person. Well, it was more of the feeling told Frisk that Chara was it’s name.

They had heard the name before, but never really knew where it was from. Frisk had only heard it in passing, rather than it ever actually being mentioned to them. After about a month of both school and this feeling, they decided to ask about it.

“Where is the name Chara from,” Frisk had decided to ask about it at dinner. Well, it was more of them signing and Flowey translating for the friends who were still learning sign language. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the child.

“Where did you hear that name, my child,” Toriel asked.

Flowey decided to put it in the third person now, rather than the first. “Frisk has felt ‘out of it’ lately and that the feeling that they are feeling has given itself that name. Chara.”

“Oh dear.” Toriel looked down for a moment. “Remember when you were just about to meet Asgore and you saw a room with two beds?” Frisk nodded.

“Chara was the First Human. I was close to them, but they ended up killing everyone before resetting. That was how Dad declared war and ended up collecting the six souls. Well, it was more of what caused those things to happen.” Flowey had cut in before looking down at the dirt in his pot. “They were a good person, but turned bad in almost an instant.” He took a deep breath. “You look almost exactly like them, and that was another reason that I tried to kill you in the beginning. I thought that you were Chara.”

“Really,” Frisk signed.

“Has Chara spoken to you?” They only nodded. “What have they said?”

“Nothing important. They are just trying to get Frisk to talk to them. They said that don’t listen to them.” Flowey said.

“Well,” Sans cut in. “Continue doing that. Don’t listen to a word Chara says. They are a liar.”

Frisk nodded. “Got it.” They all continued to eat, but a blanket of dread had fallen upon the people around. Toriel and Sans watched Frisk as they ate and spoke to Flowey. Soon they fell silent, and the radio that was playing in the kitchen was loudly playing static. Frisk looked up at Toriel and cocked their head.

The voice that came out of Frisk wasn’t their own, rather it was more child-like and innocent. Almost as if it was faking innocence.

“Why don’t you trust me, Mom,” The voice asked.


	3. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE SOMEONE GETS MY W.D. GASTER REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.

Everyone knew that it wasn’t Frisk, as they didn’t speak. Their mutism wasn’t selective, it was constant. “Do you trust Asriel more than you trust me? He has killed people over and over, yet you _still_ trust him more than you trust me.”

“You-”

“Chara is only trying to get a rise out of you. They are powered by anger,” Sans said as he put a hand on Toriel’s shoulder. “Chara,” he spoke calmly. “Leave Frisk alone.”

“Why should I? _Asriel_ said it, they look almost exactly like me.” They voice became more distorted with each word. Flowey growled at the child. Their eyes were now red and their face became pale, all except for their cheeks. “I’m the child that you loved, that you cherished.”

“That is until you-”

“Toriel, remember. They’re only getting a rise out of you.”

Their body then began to shake back and forth, like someone was trying to gain control.While Sans knew what was going on, the others around him were confused and terrified. Their eyes began to fluctuate between the light brown that they were and the deep red that Chara had. They began to cry and scream.

“I won’t let you ruin this chance,” Chara’s innocent voice broke through. “This might be my last chance!” Frisk fell on the floor as they felt something bring them to the ground.

“What can we do,” Mettaton asked. His voice was muffled, as if he was holding his hands over his mouth.

“Depends on who is able to take full control. If Frisk takes full control, we just need to keep an eye on them,” Sans took a deep breath. “Now if Chara takes control,” he began to chuckle. “They’ll be dead where they stand.”

“You will not kill my child,” Toriel yelled.

“Fine, then the kid will have to be restrained or they’ll kill us.” Sans sat back in his chair. “We can restrain them now, but that might be harder, as Frisk is fighting for mental and physical control.” Sans stood up and walked over to the kid. That resulted in them trying to swing a butter knife at him.

“What does this mean,” Mettaton asked.

“That Chara has the upper hand.” He grabbed the child and lifted them. He held their hands at their side.

“I’ve killed you all before, and I can do it again if you don’t let me go!”

“Toriel,” Sans’s pupils disappeared. “I need some rope and a chair.”

\--

Only minutes later, ‘Frisk’ was bound to a chair. Both Papyrus and Toriel couldn’t stand to be in the room as they thrashed back and forth, trying to break the rope that held them back from the others. They instead stood in the kitchen and drank tea as they tried not to hear the yelling of the child that was in the next room.

“It is like they are possessed,” Mettaton muttered.

“No shit, Sherlock! That’s exactly it,” Chara yelled and Sans stepped forward. This scared them back into silence as they tried to break the ropes once again.

“Frisk’s body holds two souls, but one is a ‘ghost’ soul.” Sans put air quotes where necessary. “This soul can take control, but will not be destroyed when Frisk’s soul is.”

Whimpering could be heard coming from Frisk. They started to shakily sign as their hands were semi-bound to the chair. They were trying to get Chara to let them take control.

“Never! This is the longest I have ever been able to hold a soul since I was still alive!”

They cried out in pain and Sans kneeled in front of them.

“Frisk, are you in control?” He looked them in the eyes, not afraid of what he might see. Frisk only tilted their head back and forth, signaling that they had a bit of control. They almost had it, it was just within their reach.

“That’s _exactly_ what I told myself when I killed your brother! My attacks were so weak, and it took me _forever_ to kill the **bastard** ,” Chara laughed.

“I know exactly how to fix this! Frisk, get as much control as you can!” He ran into the kitchen and ended up running into a counter and hitting his hip full speed on the counter. He stepped back for a moment and held his side.

“Sans! Might you be alright?” Toriel held his shoulder as he regained his balance.

“I’m fine. I need Spell Book number 17. Where is it?”

“Seventeen? That’s the possession spells!”

“Exactly. I need to know where it is so I can help Frisk gain control and help them _stay_ in control.” Toriel ran and grabbed the book. She handed Sans the book and he ran out to the living room. There were only two ropes left holding ‘Frisk’ to the chair. He didn’t have much time to do this.

Hopefully it will work.

He sat on the floor and began to skim through the book

“What do you think that you are going to accomplish, Sans? You and I both know that I have more power than Frisk, and as long as I keep my power, I _stay in control._ ”

“I know what I am doing, _Chara_. You aren’t that hard to defeat. I have fought and killed you many times, mind you.”

“Yet I still ended up beating you and returning here, only to reset and put you through _hell_ over and over again.” Just as they said that, Sans found the spell that he needed.

“I hope that this works,” he muttered. He began to speak the words on the page. He also heard Frisk and Chara screaming, but kept his composure. Chara was yelling in defeat, but Frisk was yelling in pain. He knew that the kid was going to be in pain.

Having a soul removed from your body is pretty damn painful.


	4. More Than You Thought

When he was done, Frisk sat unconscious in the chair. “I hope to God that this worked, or I don’t know what else we could do.” Sans sat on the couch and untied Frisk from the chair. He held them before setting them on the couch and walking back into the kitchen. He grabbed the small floating heart that was Chara’s soul and was able to put it in a container. He set it on the kitchen table before looking around said room. No one was there, so he checked outside. They were sitting there, and they all looked at Sans with a disgusted look.

“What did you do,” Toriel snapped.

“I fixed the kid, I think.”

“They were screaming bloody murder, Sans,” Mettaton said in a shaky voice.

“Well,” he paused for a second. “Having a soul removed from your body is pretty damn painful. That kid is strong, most are wishing for death almost as soon as it is started. They were fairly calm about it.” The door then opened. Frisk walked quietly and leaned on Sans.

“What happened,” they signed as they pushed their face into the puffy sleeve of Sans’s jacket.

“I took Chara’s soul out of your body, Frisk.” He moved his arm and hugged Frisk. “Chara won’t be talking to you anymore, and you won’t have to worry about them anymore.”

“I think that there was more to the problem than Chara, Uncle Sans.” Frisk only called him that when they were either nervous or knew that something was wrong. “I think I need to go to a doctor for some problems.”

“Darling,” Mettaton held out his arms and Frisk walked down and gave him a hug. “What’s been going on? You’re only in the fifth grade.”

“Some kids have been messing with me, and it has caused some things to get a little out of hand.”

“What do you-”

“I get really nervous during things like having to speak in front of the class, or sometimes it is just random. It’s really bad and I feel like it is going to turn sour on me.”

“Frisk, you remember Miss Rachel, right?”

“The counselor?” Toriel nodded at Frisk’s answer.

“I want you to go and see her for the next few days.”

“The kids in class will make fun of me even more than they already are!” Frisk began to tear up as they signed. “They keep calling me ‘Princess of The Monsters’ and they keep trying to ‘push my voice out of me’, and I don’t know what to do.” Mettaton hugged the child to his chest as they laid their head on him and took deep breaths. “It’s been a month and I don’t know how much more I can take of this school.”

“I know that it is hard, but life is hard. There are some dick heads that you just have to ignore.” Sans spoke quietly and quickly. “The world is shitty, and that’s not going to change. It hasn’t in my lifetime, and probably won’t in yours.” He paused before walking over to Frisk. “We need more cheery people like you to help fix this place.” Frisk smiled at him and began to giggle.

“May I go and listen to music now?” Frisk let go of the bright pink robot and turned to Toriel.

“Of course, my child.” They jumped down and ran back into the house. When the door was closed, everyone took a deep breath.

“Miss Rachel? You’re sending Frisk to a counselor?” Papyrus looked at Toriel in disbelief as Mettaton spoke.

“I know what is going on with Frisk, and I have no way of solving what Frisk is going through. I can get rid of the problem with the kids, but I can’t do anything about Frisk’s psychological health.” Toriel leaned on her arm and sighed. “I’m doing what I can for my child, and that is all.”

“Then you should just talk to them!” Mettaton took a step forward. “You don’t speak to them about  _ anything _ !” Toriel flinched and sunk into her chair.

“They just-”

“They just what? All you do is go about as if the world is perfect!” Mettaton took another step forward. ”I am worried about them and I don’t think that sending them to a-”

“They refuse to tell me anything on the subject,” Toriel snapped and stood up. “I’ve asked time and time again, but they just  _ will not tell me anything _ !”

“Everyone just needs to calm down,” Papyrus cut in. “Let’s all just sit back down.” Toriel sat down, but Mettaton walked away and into the house. Toriel put her face in her hands and began to take deep breaths. Sans walked over and sat next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he began to whisper to her as Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys sat in silence. 

No one really knew what to say.

“Am I just that bad of a parent? I can’t even get my child to talk to me about things that can cause harm to them, and they know that it can do so.” Toriel said as she began to sob into her hands. Sans rubbed circles into her back as the door opened again. Frisk stood on the stairs, silent as ever. Behind them was Mettaton, he looked at Toriel with regret in his gaze.

“Mettaton has something to say,” Flowey said. He walked down and sat in front of Toriel.

“I am sorry for how I acted. I became rash and was angry.” He held Toriel’s hand and closed his eyes. “I didn’t mean anything that I said.”

“E-Everyone gets angry at times, Mettaton.”

“Do forgive me, Your Majesty.”

“There’s no reason to address me as such. Up here, I am just a school principal.” Toriel smiled.

“Majesty,” Undyne questioned. “Do you all know something that I don’t?”

“Toriel’s full name is Toriel Dreemurr. Does that ring a bell,” Sans chuckled.

“Not really…”

“She used to be married to your boss, Undyne,” Mettaton laughed.

“Okay, yep, I’m an idiot,” Undyne laughed in response.


	5. Painting and Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this story when I can. I promise.

In the house, Frisk was dancing to the music that was playing through their headphones. They couldn’t remember the name of the song, but it really didn’t matter to them at the moment. They stopped for a moment and looked down at their hands.

They looked up and ran up the stairs. Running into the room that Toriel had set up for them to paint, they put the small smock that they had hanging on a hook. They walked over to their easel and took out their latest painting. It was a picture of their first view after being in the Underground.

They were fairly skilled at painting, as it was something that they did so that their anxiety would be skyrocketing constantly. They, of course, didn’t tell Toriel about this. She didn’t need to know about it at that time. They didn’t need to worry her with something so trivial. This wasn’t something that needed their mother to be worried about. She had more important things to worry about. 

Frisk often put themselves down like this. It was just a habit that they hadn’t grown out of after they were found and taken in by Toriel. The problems that a person would usually see as something serious, Frisk was told that they didn’t really need to be worried about and they there was more important things to worry about. Unless it was killing them or about to kill them, it wasn’t something that needed to be worried about. Toriel had been trying to break them of this habit, but they just couldn’t seem to do anything about it.

“Is everything alright, Frisk,” they recognized the voice immediately.

“It’s all good, Mettaton.” They used the sign for ‘robot’ instead of spelling his name out.

“I’m sorry for flipping out.” Frisk turned around to face him as he spoke.

“Let bygones be bygones,” Frisk smiled as they turned back towards their canvas and dipped the paintbrush in the small glob of yellow that they had on their palette. They then began to paint another layer on the buttercups that were on the ground.

“What are you painting?” Mettaton sat in a spot next to the easel that had no paint on it and watched Frisk intently. They didn’t answer, rather they pointed down. He only nodded, understanding exactly what they were saying. “How did you feel when you fell? I’m just curious.”

“Scared and disappointed,” they signed and set the palette down, the paintbrush still stuck on some yellow paint. They wiped their eyes with the back of their hand as tears began to fall from their eyes.

“Why did you feel scared? Why were you disappointed?”

“I was scared because I didn’t know where I was.” Frisk’s soul began to glow from under their smock. “I was disappointed because I knew exactly why I was there. I was too hectic of a child to take care of.” Frisk dropped their arms and looked down at the paint-splattered floor. “Have you ever been forced to be someone, even though you know that you aren’t them?”

Mettaton turned his face and ran his index finger over a long scar that went from his ear to his chin along his jawline. “How do you think that I got this?” He patted a spot next to him and Frisk sat down.

“How was it?”

“I wasn’t born a boy, just like how you weren’t born as either a boy or a girl.” Mettaton sighed before continuing. “My parents despised me after I told them I wasn’t the person that I was born as. I used to be their princess, but I became their despised prince.”

“What does this have to do with the scar?”

“My dad hit me when I told him.” Mettaton started tearing up, but hastily wiped his eyes.

“It’s okay to cry,” Frisk gave them a paint-splattering hug as he began to laugh.

“My dad overreacted and hit me, not knowing that he had a screwdriver in his hand.”

“How?”

“Hell if I know, Frisk.” Mettaton’s laugh slowed to a chuckle as Frisk went back to their painting. “How long has it been?”

“Three years now.” Frisk rinsed their paintbrush before using a dark blue paint to color in the sky. “It’s been three years since I found that I was just something that my parents didn’t even want because they thought that I was an abomination for how I was.” They stopped for a second. “Why are you recording me?”

“Has it really been three years already? Time really flies.” He was avoiding the question entirely.

“Your phone is recording this conversation. It’s in your pocket.” They pointed the paintbrush at him. “What are you trying to prove to Mom?”

“That I can get you to talk about your problems.”

“I can do this myself. I’ve been dealing with my past for the three years that I have been here and then some, so I can do this.”

“All this is going to do is hurt you.”

“It doesn’t matter at this point. I am beyond repair, so there is no point in trying to get help in the first place.” Frisk returned to their painting.

“How did you know that my phone was recording?”

“I am very observant. You are speaking clearer and slower, making sure what you say can be caught clearly on your phone. You’re leaning to one side, showing that your phone is in your back left pocket.” Frisk rinsed the brush again and put it in a small cup that had about ten other brushes in it. “Please shut it off. I dislike being recorded.”

“How did you know that?”

“Shut the phone off first.” Mettaton took out his phone and showed the screen to Frisk as he shut it off. “I have always been able to sense things. For example, when I was going through the Underground to get to the Barrier, I knew that Alphys was watching me as well as Flowey. This is just how observant I am.” Their conversation was cut short after hearing Papyrus yelling for the two of them to come down to the living room.

“We’d better go downstairs before he comes running up here.” Mettaton stood up.

“Delete the recording. I didn’t say anything to you.” Frisk walked out of the room. The other that was in the room swore that he saw a look in Frisk’s eyes that terrified him.

He thought that he was just being paranoid as he walked down the stairs.


	6. I Don't Know You As Well As I Thought I Did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the truth comes out, not everyone can stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Soriel based chapter soon, I just don't know when.
> 
> I just needed to figure out his backstory for myself.
> 
> This one is a bit short, around 570 words, because I tried to make it as long as I could.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is everything alright, Mettaton? You’re so pale.” Papyrus walked up to his boyfriend and placed his hands on the other’s cheeks. Mettaton put his hands up and loosely held onto Papyrus’ wrists as his eyes began to tear up again.

“It was just some things that Frisk and I spoke about. I never realized that talking to a fifth grader could bring me to tears.” He wiped his eyes as he glanced at the child in the kitchen. “Yet again, it is nothing of importance at this time.” Papyrus suddenly hugged the shorter boy.

“This is no time to be sad! Our family is here!” Mettaton was taken back about this, especially what Papyrus had said.

“ _ Our _ family?"

“Of course! Frisk is always saying how you are like an uncle to them, and since we’re dating, everyone is your family too.” Papyrus kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, chuckling as Mettaton began to laugh.

Then, he started to cry.

“Is everything alright in here?” Toriel walked in as the two looked at her. Papyrus let go of Mettaton, and the first thing the other did was go and hug Toriel.

“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I upset you, Metta-”

“These are tears of joy, darling.” He let go of Toriel. “I’m just really happy.”

“Well what happened? What’s all of the excitement about?”

“Well, Papyrus and I were talking about… Something pertaining what Frisk and I spoke about. He said something, and I just got really happy.”

“All that I said was then Mettaton was a part of our family. When we got together, he became a new part of it.”

Toriel looked over at Mettaton. “Did you tell him?”

“I wasn’t really planning to at this point in time, but I guess that I  _ can _ .”

“Tell me what?”

“About my family.” He turned his head and ran his finger over the scar that he had shown Frisk. “Did I ever tell you about this?”

“No, you refused to tell me about it.”

“Well, my father did this the day that I went to live with my cousin. I told him that I wasn’t going to be who he wanted me to be, and that he was going to have to accept it.” He took a deep breath. “Then, he hit me with a screwdriver. It was quite a coincidence that it was just on my jawline, but things happen.” He stopped for a second. “And it was all because I didn’t want to be a girl.”

The words hung in the air in a tense silence.

Papyrus was taken back by this, as it was something that he didn’t know. The first thing he did was step forward and give Mettaton a hug.

“You’re okay now. We’re all here for you.” He began to sob once again into the other’s shoulder as Papyrus rubbed his back. “We’ll never do that to you. You’re wonderfully loved here, no matter who you are.” He kept whispering these things to the other as he sobbed. Papyrus lifted him up and brought him to the couch. The two sat there as Mettaton told the entire story of his parents, his other family, and how they reacted. Some were good, and some were so bad that he couldn’t even make it through the whole story.

Papyrus knew that he could never know and understand what it was like to be in that situation.

Yet, he could  _ try _ to, right?


	7. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One secret down, many to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED THIS TO BE LONGER, BUT I REWROTE THE LAST LIKE 300 WORDS LAST MINUTE BECAUSE I DIDN'T LIKE HOW I HAD ENDED IT. I WILL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I PROMISE.

Frisk sat in the kitchen in their usual silence as they listened to the conversation that was going on in the living room.

“You  _ know _ that Mettaton was scared of you, right Frisk?” Frisk nodded at the voices that only they could hear.

“You scared the living hell out of him.”

“I think he hates you now.”

“You made him cry, then made his terrified of you. How pathetic.”

“How could you make such an innocent person cry?”

“At this point, you’re no better than  **_Chara_ ** .”

When Frisk came back to their senses, Sans was standing in front of them. The pupils were gone from his eyes, and this didn’t scare them after seeing it so many times.

“What happened, kid? A bit scared?” They only nodded and held their head as it began to pound. The pounding only got worse as they felt like they were falling.

Except, they actually were falling.

They lost their balance and fell off of their chair. Luckily, Sans was still there to catch them. As he held on to them, he was able to figure out what was going on. He walked with Frisk into the living room and Toriel turned around. He only sighed before speaking.

“It happened again. They had another attack.”

Sans carried them up the stairs and to their room. He set them on the bed and pulled a blanket over them. He looked at the child as they started to shake under the blankets.

“HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT?”

“HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!”

“HE IS GOING TO HATE YOU FOREVER!”

The voices kept yelling, and Sans put his hand on their shoulder. He looked into their eyes, and began to hear what Frisk was hearing. The voices that were emotionally assaulting them were just brutal. Sans, and this is a very rare event, was terrified.

“Toriel! We have a bit of a problem!” He stood up and went into the hall. “They’re not having an attack!”

“What do you mean?” She ran into the room and saw that the child was jittering around on the bed.

“They’re back. The voices, and they’re even worse than before.” They both ran upstairs and put Frisk in bed. Sans sat next to them and tried to talk to them.

“Frisk, dear, did you take your medicine,” Toriel asked.

“Ran out,” they said quietly. “Two weeks.”

“You ran out  _ two weeks ago _ ?” Sans stared at the child in disbelief. They only nodded. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want… Want to make you…. make pay.”

They sat in silence and tried to decipher what Frisk had told them. Sans was the first of the two to figure it out and decided to respond.“For the medicine? Frisk, the combined insurance with Toriel and I pays it entirely. We don’t end up paying for it.”

“Still… Sorry.”

“You should rest, kiddo. You can take a nap while Tori and I talk.” Sans stood up as the child nodded again. “I’ll bring Papyrus up to take care of you while I go and get the medicine.” Sans sighed. “I am also going to go and grab the demonic flower and bring him up. He hates to not be around to make sure that Frisk doesn’t get hurt when this stuff happens.”

“Alright.” Sans hurried out of the room and down the stairs. As soon as he got down the stairs, he heard Papyrus scream. “Papyrus,” He yelled. “What happened?”

“The box!”

“The box…?” He pondered for a second before realizing what he was talking about. “No no no no.” He ran into the kitchen and saw that the box was shattered on the ground and Chara’s soul was gone. He bent down and began to grab the pieces of glass. He threw them in the trash as his brother spoke.

“I’m sorry, Sans..”

“Where’s the soul,” he glared at his brother as he spoke.

“It escaped before I could get it.”

“Shit,” Sans muttered. “We need to find that soul as soon as we can. This is something that we can’t just brush off, they could go back to Frisk and take them over again. If they get into them again, they could even take full control. Frisk isn’t in the best mental state right now, and I need you to watch them as I get this sorted out.”

Well this was going to be quite the endeavor.


	8. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News is interesting, but still bland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't been reading Wingdings Syndrome, I am sorry for the stall in activity. I was at a pageant over the weekend and couldn't write or update. I also had makeup work from school, so I had to do that as well
> 
> Questions? Concerns? Suggestions? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

As Sans sent his brother up the stairs, he began to try to remember how to catch a soul. He knew that no one could touch it, as that would cause them to absorb it. Mettaton walked in and grabbed a glass of 

“Papyrus didn’t mean to break the case, you know that.”

“I know, Mettaton. He’s just a bit clumsy, but this is really important and he knows that he isn’t supposed to touch any of my experimental stuff, especially if it something like a  _ freaking soul _ .” Sans sighed and walked over to the oven. He pulled a chair over as well and opened a cupboard. He grabbed a bag and a key. “I need you to go to the attic and grab the books that are on the third and fourth shelves. I have to go to the pharmacy and get Frisk’s medication, as they ran out two weeks ago.”

“Two weeks? How?”

“They can usually get a pretty good grip on it, but it got really bad again.”

“Alright. Where do you want me to put the books.”

“Living room would be nice so I can look for what I need to.” Sans walked out of the room and grabbed his keys on the way. He began to chuckle as he remembered the reaction of Frisk when they saw that Sans had bought a motorcycle. Their face lit up like a Christmas tree and they begged for a ride. Sans gave them one, as well as almost giving Toriel a heart attack.

Sans started the bike and grabbed his helmet. he got on and kicked up the kickstand. As he rode, he noticed how humid and dark it had gotten. It was going to rain, he could feel it. He sped up and got to the pharmacy ten minutes before they closed. He parked his bike in one of the designated spots and left his helmet there as well. As he walked in, he went to the counter.

“I am here to pick up my child’s medication,” he said as the woman looked up from her notebook.

“Nice to see you again, Sans.” He then realized that the woman was one of his co-workers at the lab.

“Didn’t know that you worked here, Lav.”

“It’s a side thing that I do. The medication is for Frisk, right?” Sans nodded. “The order is about two weeks late.”

“The kid didn’t tell Tori or I that they had run out.”

“How is Toriel doing, by the way?”

“She’s doing pretty well, the PTA is being bitchy and she has to deal with it.”

“What’s with it this time?”

“Vaccines, and one of them tried to use Frisk for their argument.”

“For the whole ‘vaccines are linked to autism’ thing?”

“They also tried to say that Frisk’s schizophrenia was caused by it as well.” He sighed. “Well, I really need the medicine. It is going to rain soon and I end up having a hard time riding in the rain.”

“Very well,” she went to the back and started to put together the month’s dose. “I hope things are getting better at the lab. I haven’t been in lately.”

“Our boss tried to fire Dr. Alphys.”

“Alphys? Why would she fire her? She’s our head scientist?”

“Her and Undyne got engaged, so I guess you can see how that turned out. I was able to talk her into delaying the whole homophobia-induced firing spree from spreading to Alphys until we got my Soul Revival Theory proven.”

“That’s going to take a few years, isn’t it?”

“Exactly, and she is retiring next year. I found a loophole.”

“Well done, Sans.” She walked back out with a small paper bag with the medicine bottle in it. “See you at work. I should be back next week.”

“Got it, Lav.” He gave her his insurance card and she looked up Toriel’s card number that was on file, then he left. It was sprinkling lightly when he grabbed his helmet and started the bike. The air was still humid, and it left a light and breathless feeling in his chest. He felt the moisture in the air as he rode down the street.


	9. PTA Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a crush, simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write cuteness and fluff, so this is what my end result was. Enjoy!
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Want to send me something? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff
> 
> ALSO, I THINK THAT FRISK SINGS LIKE DODDLEODDLE SO GO AND CHECK HER COVER OF 'SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW' FOR REFERENCE.

“Why must the world choose this day to rain,” Toriel sighed as she got her coat on. “I do hate driving in the rain.”

“I can drive, you know,” Sans smiled as Frisk ran down the stairs.

“I know that you can, but I also know that you hate driving in the rain more than I do."

“ _ Mom, can I go to the meeting with you? I want to show Adalia the new song that I learned on my ukulele.” _

“Of course you can, dear. I do have to warn you, the women can get pretty bad.”

“ _ Like how one of them tried to use me as an example to justify making vaccines optional? Adalia told me about it _ .”

“That is one example.” Toriel clapped her hands together. “Nonetheless, we need to get geing because the rain is going to slow us down.” Sans held a pan as the three walked out of the house and to the car. Toriel started the car and they began to drive down the street. Frisk tuned their ukulele and began to play. Along with playing, they started to sing.

_ “Somewhere over the rainbow, _

_ Way up high. _

_ There’s a place that I heard of, _

_ Once in a lullaby.” _

“Your singing is coming along very well, Frisk,” Toriel commented as they stopped at a stoplight.

“Thank… You.” Their voice was slow and shaky.

“Undyne hasn’t been letting you skip out on your speech classes, has she?”

“No.” Frisk smiled.

“So, is this the first time Adalia has heard you sing?” Frisk only nodded at Sans’ question. “I’d bet that she is going to love it.”

“ _ Now, how do you think that I should tell Mom about the thing,”  _ Frisk signed to Sans.

“Tell me what, Frisk?”

“They have a crush on Adalia,” Sans blurted as they pulled up to the school.

“I wanted to tell her,” Frisk laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

“How old are you again, Frisk. I always forget.”

“ _ I’m fourteen now, Sans,” _ they signed. Their throat was getting tired and they wanted to save their voice to sing.

“That’s old enough for the kid to get a girlfriend, don’t you think?”

“It all depends on if they are ready to start dating, Sans. You know that.” They all got out of the car and began to walk towards the school. When they got in, Sans set the pan down on the table with the rest of the snacks. As Toriel walked and sat in her regular spot, Sans heard whispering from both the president and vice-president of the PTA, and it was clearly directed at Toriel as she sat and talked with Adalia’s mother. 

Sans looked over at one of the corners of the room and saw that Frisk and Adalia were just sitting there and talking. Frisk was tuning their instrument as Adalia told a story. Sans decided to go and sit next to Toriel at the table.

“Well, Basia was just telling me something that Adalia had said about Frisk.”

“Frisk’s feeling are returned by Adalia, she told me.”

“That really is a good thing. I think the kid has something planned for tonight, I’m not sure,” Sans chuckled as he watched the two kids in the corner. Frisk had started to play and sing, and Adalia was singing along. Frisk was smiling and singing, and so was Adalia. They were both on the verge of laughing.

It filled Sans with determination and joy to see Frisk so happy.


	10. PTA Part 2: Panic and Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks are a pain in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ON A WRITING BINGE FROM WHEN I WAS GONE GOD HELP ME

It was when this other girl walked up to the two of them that Sans got worried. The room had grown quieter, so he could hear what the girl was saying.

“Why do you hang out with the mute girl? She’s really weird and does that weird ‘stemming’ or whatever it is called.”

“Frisk is not a girl, nor are they a boy. Also, it is called ‘stimming’ and they can’t help it,” Adalia snapped at the girl as Frisk turned red. They began to scratch their nail on their thumb, causing the skin to before irritated. Adalia leaned forward and held both of their hands. This caused Frisk to accidentally start to scratch her hands. When they realized it, they moved their hands and began to flap lightly.

“See? They're destructive at any given moment.”

“Frisk doesn’t mean to, and I know this, alright? Quit harassing my friend so we can sing in peace.” She turned back to Frisk and motioned for them to continue. Frisk began to quietly sing the words as the girl pointed at her.

“I knew that she was faking it!”

“Frisk has a hard time speaking, so that doesn’t mean that they can’t speak. They do speak, just not very often or for a long period of time,” Adalia said calmly. “It is a simple concept, Amanda.”

“Let’s get the meeting started,” Helen said and beckoned for her daughter to stand by her. “As you know, this is my daughter Amanda. She doesn’t really know many of the people here, so let’s just go around and introduce ourselves.”

“I’m Jane, and this is my daughter, Lucy.” A woman with bleach-blonde hair and green eyes stood up, a shorter girl who flinched at the word ‘daughter’ stood up. Lucy had dirty blonde hair that was cut pixie-style and was wearing a dress that she looked very uncomfortable in.

“I’m George, and this is my son, James.” The two stood up. The man had brown, fluffy hair and deep blue eyes. His son had smooth dark brown hair and silver-blue eyes.

“I am Sans,” he tapped Toriel on the shoulder and she stood up as she fixed her headdress. “This is my girlfriend, Toriel.” Sans looked back over at the corner and Frisk stood up and they re-tuned their ukulele. “That is Frisk, Toriel’s kid.” He pointed over to the child and they waved. The three sat down.

“I am Basia,” she smiled and looked over at the same corner. “Over there by Frisk, is my daughter Adalia.”

The introductions continued until they had gone all the way around the table. Sans sighed as he glanced back over at the two children in the corner. Adalia had tears in her eyes as Frisk hugged her. She had her legs draped over Frisk’s and was leaning on their shoulder. Frisk began to whisper in her ear as they rocked her.

Sans stood up as Helen began to talk and walked over to the two.

“Is everything alright over here,” Sans asked as he sat in front of the two.

_ “Panic attack,” _ Frisk signed as Adalia hiccuped.

“Adalia, would you like me to talk to your mother?” She shook her head.

“Excuse me,” Helen said as Sans stood up. “I am  _ trying _ to run a meeting here.”

“Well _excuse_ me, _I_ am trying to help a child through a panic attack while you are trying to prove a point that vaccines aren’t needed while you have no evidence to support your claims.” He chuckled. “I have a doctorate, I know what I am talking about.” He gave her a sarcastic smile. “It’s in quantum physics, but that is besides the point,” he muttered so quietly that not even Frisk could hear him.

“That has nothing to do with-” Helen’s yelling was cut off by Frisk’s calm voice.

“There is no point in arguing about this.” Frisk lifted up the girl in their arms. “If you will please excuse, I must take her out of this environment to calm down.” They brought her to the door and opened it. They walked through before the door closed, leaving the rest of the room in stunned silence.


	11. PTA Part 3: Possible Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mother isn't kind to her daughter, a new friend can be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really full of angst, aren't I?
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

“H-How are things going with Alistair,” Adalia asked after she was calm enough to speak. She was still shaking in Frisk’s arms and had her head on their shoulder.

“ _ Hasn’t spoken to me in two months _ .” Frisk smiled. “ _ He’s become a jerk, and is hanging out with James and his little group of dickheads. _ ”

“Really? I never would expect that from Alistair that Artist.”

“ _ They took him in after he stopped talking to me. _ ” Frisk sighed. “ _ Nonetheless, I have you now, don’t I? _ ”

“Hey Frisk, can I ask you something?” Frisk nodded. “Let’s say I know someone with a crush, and it is taking over their life. The other person is all that they think about, and all that they want to talk about. The other person is really cute, but they don’t know how to tell the how they feel. What should my friend do?”

“ _ Well, I think that they should think of something to do to tell them. Something fun and relaxing, not just telling them and waiting for a response. It is a little difficult, but I’ve seen people do it and it seems to work pretty well. _ ” Frisk smiled. It is a good thing that they weren’t interested in romance movies, or else they would have caught on immediately.

Adalia took a deep breath. “What if,” She paused for a second. “What if they don’t know what to say? Would an action work?”

“ _ It all really depends on the other’s amount of needed personal space. _ ”

“What about you, just as an example?”

“ _ Well, If I knew the person well enough, something like initiating romantic contact, a kiss or holding hands or something, would work _ .”

It wasn’t until Adalia leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Frisk’s lips that they realized what was going on.

Adalia leaned back onto Frisk’s shoulder, her face red. They leaned forward and peppered the other’s face with kisses as she giggled.

“I thought that I would have to start the conversation about it, that is what I had planned,” Frisk giggled.

“Well, this is quite the coincidence,” Adalia giggled back as the two stood up. “We’d better head back in there.”

“So we have to? The women, other than Mom and your mom, are bitches.”

“You do have a point there. Maybe we can stay out here for a little while longer.”

\--

“Helen,” Sans sighed, using one hand to rub his forehead and the other to tap on the table. “You don’t understand. Vaccines are not linked to any illnesses, they get  _ rid _ of them.”

“Give me one example.”

“I can give you many, but I will only give you three. Frisk, Adalia, and your little daughter Amanda. Your husband signed the consent form and that is the entire reason that she hasn’t gotten something like chicken pox or measles.” Helen glared at him, then at her daughter.

“You let someone put those  _ poisons _ in you,” her mother asked as she snapped her fingers in front of her daughter’s face. It was loud enough to resemble a slap. 

“I-I…” Amanda looked down and rubbed her hands over her arms. “I…”

“You what, Amanda?” She continued to yell at her daughter until Sans heard one sentence come out of her mouth.

_ “Are you really just that much of a fucking idiot to not listen to your mother?” _

This is where Sans snapped.

“There is no need for that language to be used at a  _ thirteen year old _ , Helen.” He stood up as his hands slammed on the desk.

“What would you know about parenting? You’re raising a freak, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up in a mental facility in the next year.”

“You little-” Toriel cut him off by patting him on the shoulder, and he only sighed before sitting down. 

“Meeting dismissed.” Helen began to talk to one of the mothers as Sans waved Amanda over to them.

“Amanda, you are friends with Frisk, right?”

“M-More or less, I tend to say bad stuff about them, but only because Mom tells me to.”

“If your mother becomes like this at home, you are welcome at Toriel and I’s house.” He glared over at Helen. “Also, don’t always listen to your mother. Try being nice to Frisk, and I know that they’ll want to be friends.”

“Got it, Mr. Sans. I’ll try.” Sans smiled as she walked back over to her mother.


	12. Out Of Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person shows up and reveals all that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE ANGST   
> tw: mentioned child abuse
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Just want to say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

“ _ Amanda has been unusually nice to me. _ ” Frisk said, about a week and a half after the meeting.

“She’s trying to be your friend, Frisk,” Sans sipped on his coffee while Frisk drank a mug of hot chocolate. It was about 8:30 on a Thursday, so Frisk could only stay up for an hour or so more.

“What makes you think that? She hates me.”

“Frisk, would you consider being friends with her?” Frisk nodded. “Good, she’s not in a good situation at home and I said that she is welcome here if needed. This happened at the meeting while you and Adalia were in the hallway.”

“Alright, I’ll try. Also, things went good with Adalia. I’m dating her now.”

“That’s awesome, I’m really happy for you.” Sans smiled wider than usual. “Also, Frisk, please try to become friends. She’s just a kid.”

“ _ I know that, Sans. She hasn’t been in a good home for the past few years. _ ”

“Well, try to get another contact from her. A phone number or something so she can call or text before she shows up.” He was going to continue when there was a small knock on the door. Frisk ran and opened it.

“H-H-Hey F-Frisk. C-Can I co-come in?” Amanda was standing at the door, her face was black and blue. She had tears running down her face and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Her back was hunched and she was trying to tuck her head into her too-small-for-her-size sweater. The child ushered her in and kicked the door closed.

“Sans, we need the first aid kit,” Frisk yelled as they brought Amanda to the living room. They grabbed her hand and felt that it was freezing. They grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He came running in and Sans stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

“Did your mother do this, Amanda.” He kneeled in front of her and opened the kit. She nodded as another wall broke down and she started to sob. “Frisk, go and grab her one of your sweaters. She needs a shirt that properly fits her.” The child ran upstairs and grabbed the only sweater they had that wasn’t blue. It was grey and much too large, but large sweaters are comfy. They ran back downstairs and saw that Amanda was explaining something.

“M-My mom won’t take me to a doctor because s-she thinks that I’m,” she hiccuped before continuing. “She think that I-I’m faking it.”

“Amanda, dear, you show all of the signs of severe depression.” Toriel was washing the small spots of blood off of her face.

“That’s what I told her, but she doesn’t believe me,” Amanda yelled.

“There isn’t a need to yell, you will only hurt yourself more.” Sans was in the room as well and wrapping her arms with bandage.

“I’m sorry for coming so late, I went to other houses. My friends’ houses, but they were either sleeping or didn’t believe me that my mom did this.”

“I told you that you were welcome when your mother got like this, didn’t I? There isn’t a time that you can’t, because I know that abuse can happen at any time.”

“T-This isn’t abuse, I’m sure of it. I just need to work harder.” She broke down again. “I need to keep working. I’m not working hard enough.”

“No, Amanda, you don’t. You don’t need to keep working, they are just never going to be satisfied. You’re overworking,” Frisk cut in as they walked in. “I brought you a sweater. It’s really big, but I felt that a big sweater is needed right now.” Amanda took off the sweater that she had on and quickly put on the warm sweater.

“Thank you all, thank you so much.” Frisk sat down next to her and gave her a side-hug. “I really just expected you to shut me out like everyone else did.”

“We would never shut someone like you out. Where we’re from, it didn’t happen, so we were pretty surprised at how prominent that it was when we arrived here. No amount of negative feelings could keep us from helping someone in a situation like yours.”

“Still, thank you so much.” As she spaced out, she gained a look of worry in her eyes. “Crap, we have school tomorrow. How am I going to cover this up?”

“You’ll be fine, Amanda. Letting people see what your mother did will cause people to question what little authority that she has.”

“I guess that you’re right.”

“Did you leave things like your books and backpack at school,” Sans asked as she shook her head.

“They’re all at home.”

“Frisk and I will go and get them. Sans can keep an eye on you, and I promise that he isn’t as intimidating as he looks.” Toriel smiled as she spoke. “He’s fairly interesting once you get to know him.” Frisk grabbed both their jacket and Toriel’s. “You live just across the street, correct?” Amanda nodded. “Very well, we will be back momentarily.” The two put shoes on before they walked out of the house.

\--

Frisk knocked on the door as Toriel stood in front of them.

“What the hell do you want,” Helen snapped as she opened the door.

“We are just here to retrieve Amanda’s school supplies.”

“Why do you need them? Do you know where she is?”

“She is perfectly safe in our care, and her maternally-inflicted injuries are all being taken care of as well.” Helen nearly smacked Toriel if it wasn’t for Frisk’s reflexes.

“Don’t even try it, Helen,” Frisk growled. “All we want is the girl’s stuff.”

“You still didn’t answer my question. Why do you need it?”

“Amanda is wishing to be out of her abusive home for the night and will need her supplies for the morning,” Toriel cut in. Her father then came out with a backpack which was presumably Amanda’s. “Thank you very much, Sir. We will be on our way now.” He closed the door before Helen could charge forward.

“She seems to be very upfront, Mom.”


	13. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what you are going to end up saying until you end up saying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO CUTE I AM GOING TO DIE.
> 
> I AM WRITING CUTENESS BECAUSE MY FRIEND AND I HAVE COMPLETED OPERATION GAY FOR HER AND ONE OF HER REALLY GOOD FRIENDS AND IT WAS A SUCCESS. CELEBRATION TIME!!!!
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Just want to say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

The two walked into the house and saw that Sans and Amanda were sitting in the kitchen. She was holding a mug of tea while she spoke with Sans listening intently. She started writing something down.

“So, if you plug in the input for i and multiply the value of x, you can get the answer of 2 pi to the 25th power times the square root of 23, which is your x value.” Sans looked up and saw Toriel and Frisk.

“Excuse my language, but this child is a fucking genius. She solved the equation for my Theory of Soul Revival.”

“What is so big about it,” Amanda shrugged.

“Sans has been working for the past five years on that, child. He and an entire team of some of the top scientists.”

“And it was solved by a thirteen-year-old?” Amanda started laughing. “That’s either very impressive on my side, or very simple on yours.”

“What are you going to do now, Sans?”

“Well, the equation is only half of the experiment.”

“Well then? Let’s go and get this done,” Amanda stood up and smiled. “Frisk, we’ll need your help.” They only nodded. She ran to her backpack and grabbed a pair of glasses. “I’ll also need these if I’m going to do any focused work for a long period of time.”

“Tori, do you want to come and talk with Alphys? She has some news that she won’t let me tell you, she wants to tell you in person.”

“Very well, it has been a while since I have spoken to her.”

“Alright, I’m driving,” Sans chuckled as Toriel handed him the keys.

“Be my guest.” Frisk took out their phone as they all got their shoes on.

“Adalia! You’re still at the lab, right,” Frisk almost yelled into the phone.

“Yes, why are you wondering?”

“Amanda is here with us and she solved the equation.”

“Amanda?  _ The _ Amanda?”

“Yes! She came over for reasons that I can explain later, but she solved it! We’re going to be on our way in a few minutes!”

“This’d better not be a prank.”

“It isn’t, I swear on Asgore’s Garden.”

“See you in a bit.” Frisk hung up and they all walked out to the car. Frisk and Amanda got in the back seat.

“You know, this is the longest that I have been out of the house for something that didn’t involve school.”

“Don’t you go to the park? Or out shopping,” Sans asked, worry in his voice.

“No, Mom makes me study all of those times.”

“It now makes sense on how she was able to solve your theory, Sans,” Toriel laughed. “She is a genius in the making.” She looked back at her. “What do you want to do when you get out of school?”

“I want to work… I don’t really know. Mom said that ‘a girl shouldn’t have to think about her job, rather think about finding a man to support her.’ The joke’s on her because I’m not a girl and don’t need a man!” Amanda started laughing.

“I’m happy that you told us that, Amanda,” Frisk smiled. “I knew we’d get it out of you eventually.” When Amanda realized what she had said, she seemed to stop breathing.

“Did I say that out loud? Oh my god I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about it because I knew that Mom would never let me dress like I wanted to and make me be who I was born as rather than who I feel like I was born to be.” She continued to babble until Toriel stopped her.

“It’s good that you told us. Frisk has some more masculine-esque clothes that I know will fit you. They’re from when Frisk was still questioning.”

“Questioning?”

“I wasn’t sure if I was a boy or a girl, and I tried both genders. I felt comfortable not identifying as either, and here I am today.” Frisk smiled again as Amanda teared up.

“I’ve only started getting to know you guys.”

“That isn’t the point. You need help, and we are here to help you.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful and amazing world of science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel upset today and I don't know why. This has been happening for a while, and I have almost no motivation.
> 
> Nonetheless, I present this to you all.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Just want to say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

They were stopped at a stoplight as Toriel turned around again.

“Now, the next thing is a name. I am certain that you don’t wish for us to call you by your birth name, so what would you like for us to call you?”

“I like the name Skyler, do you think that will work?”

“It’s your choice, child. It is all up to you.”

“Then I am Skyler.”

“Welcome to your second family, Skyler. We can get you the shirts and such when we get back to the house, alright?” He only nodded as Sans smiled wider than usual.

“Thank you so much.” They pulled up to the lab and all got out of the car. Frisk and Skyler ran in as Toriel and Sans walked. Frisk put the code into the lock before it opened. They left the door propped so that the other two could get in. They ran up the stairs and to the main lab. Adalia was sitting on one of the tables and fiddling with a pen. The two ran in as Adalia jumped off of the table.

“Let’s get this done,” Frisk yelled as they ran over to the main computer. Adalia opened the main application that they used for the process and Skyler began to type.

“Now, why is Amanda here?”

“Skyler.”

“Skyler? You mean that you were right? You are so fricking observant that I am jealous.”

“He got beat up pretty bad by his parents, and that has given me the perfect plan to completely  _ wreck _ Helen. I haven’t told him about it yet, but I plan to eventually.”

“Hey Frisk, I have a question.” The two walked over to him and stood behind him as he typed.

“How did you and your parents know so much about the gender thing?”

“Where we come from, gender wasn’t very important. No one questioned me when I ended up there, they just accepted me. Some tried to bring it up, but didn’t after they said I ended up looking uncomfortable about it.”

“So, they understood because they knew it wasn’t very important?”

“Exactly. It’s a difficult concept, but it is easier the more that you think about it.”

“Done!” He smiled and stood up.

“Well, let’s start,” Alphys yelled as she, Sans, and Toriel walked in.

“Skyler got the equation into the computer.” Adalia smiled. “We just need the tests.” She ran in and grabbed a small container with a heart-shaped item in it. “Test subject C from Venice, Italy. Cause of fall, self-inflicted.” She opened the container and grabbed a pair of gloves. She took the soul out and set it on a table. Frisk ran in and helped her attach the tubes and IV.

“What are they doing,” Skyler asked as he turned back to Sans.

“They are connecting the revivers. The equation is to show how much of certain revivers to give to the soul to generate the determination needed to survive.” The two came running back in and stood at the glass.

“On the count of three,” Adalia said and she started counting. “1.” She looked back and made sure Dr. Alphys was at the switch. “2.” She grabbed the handle. “3!” She pulled it down and there was a blue glow that filled the room.

A small voice was heard. “W-Where am I?”


	15. I Referenced A Horror Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror movie references are something that can actually seem pretty crazy when they are brought to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SPENT AROUND THE LAST WEEK DOING THIS AND IT IS ONLY LIKE 400 WORDS AND IT ANNOYS ME.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Just want to say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff.
> 
> ALSO, TRY TO GUESS WHAT HORROR MOVIE I REFERENCED!

Sans grabbed the microphone that was on the table. “Do you remember your name? Where you’re from? Your age? Anything?”

“My name is Chara Dreemurr, the last place I remember living is,” they paused for a second. “Wait, Sans? Is that you, you smiling-trash-bag?”

“Oh my god,” Toriel whispered. “Chara.”

“Right,” Sans sighed. “We grabbed the wrong jar for Chara’s soul. I left it here so it wouldn’t get out again.”

“ _ Sans, you revived the person that almost killed you _ ,” Frisk signed in surprise.

“I see your speech classes are coming along, Frisk. I remember when you couldn’t even speak in fear of  _ someone hurting you _ .”

“I will extract the revivers if I have to, Chara,” Sans threatened. “Don’t bring any of that up. They didn’t bring up your past at any point, so don’t you go around and bring theirs up.”

“Says the guy who did the same thing to me.”

“I didn’t know the full story, and after I did, I never brought it up again.” Frisk has straightened their back and held their head high as Sans spoke. “Now, if I let you out, are you going to hurt anyone.”

“Well, I can’t. Physically, I cannot injure anyone due to the soul connection that my death caused with Frisk. If I try, it’s pretty painful.”

“I just need to check some vitals.”

“Why?”

“You are our first successful experiment with my Soul Revival Theory.” Sans grabbed some tools and walked over to the door. He went in and set the things down on the table. “Now, all I am going to check is things like your soul pulse and HP levels.” He began to check the different vitals.

“Why did you revive me?”

“It was an accident, I put your soul in the wrong jar.”

“Why was my soul in a jar?”

“You tried to take over Frisk’s body.”

“Okay, that would explain the soul bond thing, it’s revenge for me trying to hurt them.” They peaked over Sans’ shoulder. “Who are the other kids?”

“The taller one is Adalia, Frisk’s girlfriend. The shorter one is their friend, Skyler.”

“The kid got a girlfriend?”

“Around three weeks ago.”

“The Skyler kid, they don’t look… comfortable.”

“We’re still working with him. He wasn’t born as a he, and his parents aren’t too happy about it either. He’s using some of Frisk’s old clothes and we had to patch some wounds up.”

“From his parents?”

“Yep.” Sans looked over to the window. “Everything’s normal.”

“This isn’t going to turn into some horror-movie-bullshit, is it?”

“Not that I know of.”


	16. Coming Clean and Pissed Off Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get riggity-rekt, Helen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S A LOT OF SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST TO WARN YOU.
> 
> TW: A BIT OF TRANSPHOBIA 
> 
> QUESTIONS? SUGGESTIONS? WANT TO SEND ME SOMETHING? JUST WANT TO SAY HI?  
> CONTACT ME AT MY TUMBLR: the-flaming-creampuff

“What did you do to my kid?” Helen was  _ not _ happy with Sans and Toriel at the next PTA meeting. She had yelled this during the meeting when the room was dead silent.

“What might you be referring to, Helen? The fact that we are more accepting of your son’s gender than you are, or the fact that you are, and excuse my language, children, so fucking idiotic that you would go as far as abusing your  _ own child _ , and trying to make us look like the bad guys for patching up their wounds,” Toriel asked in a calm voice.

“Amanda!” She turned to Skyler and glared at her. She also snapped in front of his face again, causing the boy to flinch. “What did I tell you about the  _ problem _ ?”

“It’s not a problem,” Skyler yelled. Everyone in the room was surprised, but listened. “Where Mrs. Dreemurr and Mr. Sans come from, gender wasn’t even remotely important. If you wanted to be a boy, that’s fine. If you wanted to be a girl, that’s fine too. If you wanted to be something in between, no one questioned you! They accepted me when I told them. They gave me clothes that I could use, they let me use Frisk’s binder that they don’t use anymore,” he looked over at the two and smiled. 

“Just so you know, the binder fit perfectly.” He went back to speaking to his mother. “They treated me like nothing was different between Amanda and Skyler. They still treated me like a normal person, and it didn’t matter. Do you  _ know _ why they always use gender-neutral pronouns when talking about anyone that they don’t know well or about a child? They don’t know for sure if they are male, female, or something in between. They conform to that so that they don’t make people uncomfortable. When someone asks them to use a certain pronoun, they use it. They  _ respect _ others, and they treat me more like their own than you ever did!” They took their hat off. Only days earlier, with the consent of his father, he got his hair cut short. He also removed his jacket to show both the clothes and the effects of the binder. “They gave me these things because they realized that I wasn’t comfortable in my own skin and needed to make changes.”

“Y-Your hair!”

“Dad let me get it cut after I told him. I’m happier, even if you aren’t!”

“How are you ever going to find someone to marry? You need to get married to live the way you should!”

“That is my cue,” Sans stood up as he spoke. “Chara! You can come in now!” The child walked in and up to Skyler. “Your child is a genius. He solved my Soul Revival Theory that I had been working on for the past five years with some of the top scientists, and he solved it in ten minutes. While Toriel and Frisk came to get his school supplies, he solved it. He might have a career of quantum physics ahead of him, Helen.”

“Amanda is not a boy, and won’t be working any time soon!”

“Well, both of those things aren’t true.  _ Skyler _ is both male, and he is working as my assistant. He’s already all applied and everything. Let your child make some decisions for themselves, alright?” He sat back down leaned into his chair as Frisk and Toriel each gave him a high five. Chara walked over and sat with them.

“Was I just here to prove a point?”

“More or less. I also wanted you to see what some of the parents are like before you go to school.”

“Why do I need to? I can figure that out along the way, can’t I?”

“You won’t get to see  _ this _ side of them while at school.”

“You’ve got a point there, smiling trash-bag.” Sans was about to make a comment about the nickname that Chara had developed for him, but he decided against it.

“Now, let’s get back on track.” Helen grabbed her clipboard. “Now, we do have some issues arising about some of the children at the school.”

“Could you be a bit more specific,” someone asked.

“Some of the,” she cleared her throat before continuing, “ _ rescued _ children.”

“What might the problem be,” another asked.

“Some issues about things such as specifying the difference between gender and sex, as well as some problems involving disabilities.”

“You could just use names, you know that.”

“There is no need to. Now, an issue involving the sign-up sheet for school registration doesn’t appear to specify between a person’s sex and gender-”

“-which it should,” Sans said.

“No, it shouldn’t. If a person’s born a boy, they are a boy and vice versa.”

“Next on, ‘Ignorant Comments Made From Helen’,” Sans deadpanned.

“Give me one example of an adult who’s sex does not match their gender.”

“TV star, and boyfriend of my brother, Mettaton Glamour.” Some of the kids gasped.

“You know Mettaton,” one kid, who Sans recognized as Lucy, asked.

“He’s dating my brother, so I know him pretty well.”

“Let’s get off of the topic of who knows Mettaton, alright?” Helen smirked. “Now, it has been proven that Mettaton has problems with things such as anxiety and past depression, correct?”

“Nothing to do with his gender identity, rather with, and excuse my language, shitty parents who can’t accept their own  _ fucking flesh and blood _ because they are different from their fucked-up ideals.”

“What do you mean?”

“On his 17th birthday, on the _ exact day _ , they kicked him out. He lived with us for a while while things with him and his manager were just starting to get popular. It had nothing to do with who he is.”

“Well, if he didn’t just want to be a special little snowflake and try to whore out for attention like your  _ daughter _ , Frisk, he wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Now, that’s where I draw the line,” Sans yelled as he stood up again. “Don’t you  _ dare _ say things like that about my child, got it?”

“Why? Is calling your  _ daughter _ an attention whore too strong of language for you?” Sans turned his head to Adalia. She was holding Frisk’s hand and using her other arm to pull them closer to her shoulder. Frisk was crying, and Sans could sense that they were about to have another anxiety attack. They had one arm wrapped around the other, and another was holding her hand.

“Adalia.” Sans turned to her and she looked up. “Take Frisk out to the hall before  _ Helen _ triggers Frisk into an attack.” She nodded before trying to get them to stand up. They tried to, but they couldn’t. Adalia then just lifted Frisk up bridal-style and carried them out of the room. “Now, I deal with  _ you _ .” On the last word, Sans’ magic flared up.

He also, not under his own control, summoned a Blaster.


	17. Get Schooled, Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being a bitch means you get to learn!

Toriel ran up to him and held his shoulder. Along with things such as being able to sense changes in magic levels, she also has the ability to disable the outward use of magic. She did so, and Sans stumbled back.

“You disabled my magic, didn’t you?”

“Go out and see how Frisk is doing, alright? I will take care of this.” He walked out of the room, and Toriel sat down just as soon as he closed the door.

“Now that  _ he _ is gone, let’s continue.” She looked down at her papers. “We still need to decide on the registration form.” Toriel raised her hand politely. “Yes, Mrs. Dreemurr?”

“I believe that we should add a gender-specification area, rather than just justifying a child’s sex, on the form, as it would make many happy. Being very observant, I can clearly tell that there are at least two children in this room right now that are not comfortable with their registered gender.”

“Who might they be,” Helen sneered.

“I, out of respect for knowing what  _ some  _ parents might do, will not speak their names for this argument unless given consent to do so.” She took a sideways glance at Lucy. The girl nodded quickly before her father noticed. “ _ Would you like to stand, _ ” Toriel signed to her and she nodded again. “Well, I have been given consent to speak one of the children’s names.” She glanced over at her again. “Lucy, could you please stand?” She stood up as her father grew a look of horror on his face.

Then it changed to  _ pure fucking rage. _

“I have never been comfortable as a girl. I thought that something was wrong with me. That is, until I saw what Mrs. Dreemurr had done for Skyler. I did my research, and I know that I am not comfortable identifying as a female. Although, I am not male either, rather my identification is the almost-opposite of Frisk. While Frisk does not identify as either gender, I have feelings of switching between the two. The term for this is genderfluid.” She sat down without another word. Toriel only smiled at Helen. 

“Now, along with my statement of gender-specification being different from sex, I also believe that the application should have a specification for one’s pronouns.”

“What do you mean,” Helen asked. She was clearly confused more than angry at this point.

“Well, I will use you as an example. You identify as female, so you would use she and her pronouns. Your son uses he and him pronouns.” She paused. “Some aren’t comfortable with either, so they use they and them. Some don’t really care about fluctuation between the two, but some value them as their identity. When your son became angry about you using female pronouns, that is our best example. He finally found a way to express how he felt, yet you rejected it entirely. He, in response, became defensive. For example, would you become annoyed and angry if I just up and started using male pronouns for you, Helen.”

“I am not-”

“Exactly. That is my point. We live in a society where identity is probably the most important social thing, especially to children and teens. When their identity is disrespected, they feel like they have to question how much respect they truly deserve.”

“Where are you pulling this all from?”

“This is a mix of articles and books that I used when Frisk first explained their identity to me, as well as words from their own mouth.” Toriel gave her a sarcastic smile. “It’s fairly simple to grasp, Helen. Just don’t keep yourself ignorant and allow yourself to learn. I mean, you  _ are _ going to start teaching here next week, correct? Sometimes, you learn more from your students than they learn from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the updates will hopefully become more frequent due to there being only one large project left.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Want to send me something? Just want to say hi? 
> 
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff


	18. Sans Got Kicked Out Of The PTA Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans got in trouble and decided to talk to his kid and their girlfriend. He also made a bet and lost in a matter of seconds.

Sans sat next to the two kids that were leaning against one of the walls. He sat down in front of the two. Adalia was leaning on Frisk’s shoulder and laughing at some horrible pun that they told her. When she saw him, she quickly scooted away.

“I-I…” Sans was confused as she stuttered.

“What’s wrong, kid? Did I scare ya?”

“I-I… Umm…” Then, he realized what was wrong.

She thought that Sans didn’t know about it.

“Adalia, it’s  _ fine _ . I knew about it from the beginning. Doesn’t bother me a bit, I actually encouraged the kid.” She gave a weak smile and leaned back on Frisk.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Toriel kicked me out. I nearly hit Helen with a Gaster Blaster, so my magic is temporarily disabled.”

“She can do that,” Frisk asked in surprise.

“Frisk, do remember that your mother used to be the  _ Queen of the Underground _ . She has many powers that were reserved for royalty.” He started to laugh. “It lasts about twenty minutes, so that means that I have eighteen minutes to kill before she comes and kills me.”

“Why would she?”

“Well, I  _ nearly killed the president of the PTA _ .” He smirked. “That’s probably the only reason.”

“I don’t think that she will kill you.”

“Now what makes you think that? I’m surprised she didn’t stop my magic entirely.”

“That would mean-”

“That would mean my HP would drop to 000000.1 and stay there until it wore off.” He let his pupils disappear. “But she  _ does _ have the power to drain the magic out from someone’s soul entirely if she needs.”

“She can do a one-hit collect?”

“How do you know that?”

“MK had to do some kid’s homework, and it was on monster one-hits.”

“Why Monster Kid, the kid has no arms!”

“That’s the thing. He has a larger magic reservoir, because he uses things such as levitation to pick up certain objects. Someone like Jerry can easily, and excuse my language, kick the  _ living shit _ out of him. This is no matter how much HP he gains.”

“Interesting.” He was about to bring his pupils back when he realized something.

He left Chara in the meeting.

“Shit, I left Chara in there.”

“Well, I think that they’re fine. That is just by the fact that nothing is on fire and there is no screaming.”

“I am going to go and see how things are.” He stood up and walked over to the door. Looking through the window, he saw that Chara was actually  _ being civil _ .

They were actually  _ helping Toriel. _

“I am just going to leave them in there. They appear to actually  _ being civil _ .”

“Twenty bucks says that they will blow up on Helen,” Frisk held their hand out as they spoke.

“Deal!” Sans shook their hand, and not even ten seconds later, they heard Chara yelling. It was clearly at Helen, so Frisk smirked and held their hand out. Sans dug in his pocket until he found a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to them and they put it in their pocket.” About a minute later, the parents began to file out of the room. Toriel has a smile on her face, but he knew that she was still mad at him for almost killing the PTA president.

Whoops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just becoming such a chitpost of a fic that I am literally laughing as I write
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. Fanart, dubs, ect.)? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff


	19. Frisk is Much Smarter Than Most Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is very intelligent when it comes to their writing.

“How could you let your magic get out of control like that, Sans? You realize what could have happened right?”

“She called Frisk an  _ attention whore _ , Toriel. I was angry and my soul made that decision before my brain could.” Chara stood outside of the kitchen door, listening to the argument. They were supposed to be in bed a long time ago, but they just needed to hear this.

“I know that she called Frisk that, but I didn’t let my magic get the better of me.”

“Do remember that my magic is primarily combat, I use outward magic more than you do. If you were in my shoes, I bet you’d do the same thing.”

“I wouldn’t summon my most powerful attack!”

“As I said, my soul thought before my brain did.”

“I know, but please,” she started to chuckle. “Try  _ not _ to kill the PTA president next time, alright dear?”

“I’ll try my best,” he chuckled in response.

“ _ She never really  _ can _ stay mad at anyone for very long who isn’t Asgore, can she, _ ” they thought to themselves.

“Now,” Toriel turned to the door. “Chara, you need to be ready for school tomorrow.”

“How’d you know?” They walked out.

“I can sense magic, remember? Now grab what you must and go to bed.” Chara hurried in and grabbed two glasses of water. One for them, and the other for Frisk. They balanced the cups in their hands as they walked back up the stairs.

For the time being, Papyrus and Undyne brought a bed in for them while they got another room put together.

It didn’t bother Chara to share a room with Frisk. They could help Frisk with their nightmares so they didn’t have to wake up Toriel or Sans. The two were really happy to share a room, they could help each other out if they needed to. 

“Thanks,” Frisk smiled as they made the glass of water fly from the other’s hand into theirs. They took a sip before setting it down on the nightstand and continuing to type on their computer.

“What’cha doin’, Frisk?” Chara flopped on the other’s bed.

“Doing a report.”

“On what?”

“Underground Bosses. It’s for my history class.”

Chara looked down at the screen and began to read. “ _ A UnderGround boss is a fight-oriented resident of one of the six main regions that would create an obstacle to heed a person’s progress as they continue through their journey to the Barrier. These encounters usually involve a BATTLE, similar in style to a JRPG, or Japanese Role-Play Game. This battle starts with one’s soul leaving the body, and the person’s soul would be the main focus of the attacks. These often deadly attacks are usually based on one’s personality, for example, an aquatic-life-based boss would use things such as spears that are in a similar style to a harpoon. Another factor of one's weapon is their main magical ability. One with an increased skill in fire magic will usually use a fire-based attack. Fireballs are a reasonable example of this, as they are a very common type of attack.” _

“You referenced Undyne  _ and _ Toriel in here?”

“They’re both good examples.”

Chara continued reading. “ _ Many had believed that the final UnderGround boss, King Asgore, to be the most difficult out of any of them. He may be very difficult to bypass, but only in certain situations. He has the ability to remove the option to apply MERCY and end the fight prematurely, yet will eventually sacrifice himself as the seventh soul, or will create a compromise with the person he was battling. _

_ The most problematic boss was one of the sentries that King Asgore issued to find explorers to gain a seventh soul so that they may break the Barrier and return to the Surface. He was very close to the ex-Royal Scientist, and has some similar abilities to the man. The name of this man is Sans Gaster. _

_ His attacks are both fast-paced, and bothersome to dodge. Although, he will only have to be faced and dealt with if you end up performing what is known to the residents as a 'Genocide Run-Through' where all enemies, common and boss, are eliminated, or even just some of the common enemies at some points, which is referenced as a 'Neutral' or 'Normal' run. If you go through your journey and become well-established friends with the different boss residents and other people that have some sort of upper power, you will only have a short, but important, conversation with him in the battle hall, most commonly called 'Judgement Hall', before going to both talk with and have the possibly final battle with King Asgore.” _

“I didn’t know that you wrote like a freaking college student, Frisk.”

“What? I was mute until my speech classes, so I ended up ending really observant.”

“Give me your laptop, I want to test something.” Frisk obliged and handed Chara the computer. They went to a website and copy-pasted part of the report into a reading-level tester. “I was right! It shows a reading level of 39!” They opened another tab and searched something on the default browser. “That’s college level, just barely, but that’s besides the point!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGHT OF THIS AFTER FINDING A READABLE LEVEL TESTER AND SEEING THAT MY WRITING CAN RANGE ANYWHERE FROM BEING AN 11TH GRADER TO A 3RD GRADER WITH MY WRITING.
> 
> Question? Suggestions? Want to send me something? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff


	20. New Information and Sticky Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know those sticky stars that you can stick on walls and ceilings? Yeah, the glow in the dark ones. They're really important here

Chara ran down the stairs with Frisk in tow. When they finally got to the kitchen, they stopped in front of Toriel and Sans.

“This child is the next fricking ‘Young Writer of The Year’,” Chara smiled.

“What do you mean, my child?”

“Frisk is writing at a college level for reading ability.” Chara opened the laptop that they were carrying and opened the test. “This is a direct copy of a quote from Frisk’s report on UnderGround Bosses.” They turned the screen so that they could read the quote that Chara had put in for the test.

“This is awesome, kid. I didn’t really expect this. Well, I expected that they would have an enhanced level of vocabulary, but I didn’t expect it to be college-level.” Frisk yawned as Sans finished his sentence. “Now, we can talk about it tomorrow. You guys need to go to bed.” Frisk, being so tired that they seemed to be falling over, opened a shortcut to their room. Chara followed them and they closed said shortcut. Frisk, already in their pyjamas, climbed into bed and was asleep almost instantly.

This wasn’t the case for Chara.

They laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Frisk had stuck glow-in-the-dark stars and planets all over the ceiling, and they were in surprisingly accurate places. Constellations and the placement of different planets all match, and it really did make sense to Chara as to why this was. Frisk really thought that no one noticed it, but they did. The others didn’t seem to notice, but they realized how observant both they and Frisk were compared to the others. 

They remember watching Frisk stick these to the ceiling. They had to be according to the specific constellations or else they became very agitated. It had started to worry Chara, and that’s a big thing, until they wandered and found that Toriel had been talking with some doctors. They say that the most reasonable and logical explanation would be autism. Chara had only heard the word in passing, so they kept listening to the conversation that Toriel and the doctor were having. 

She explained to Toriel that the OCD-like tendencies are common in some children with autism. Now, this wasn’t just based off of one specific instance, rather this had been going on for quite some time. It started with things such as pencils and pens, but escalated to things such as food and different items around the house. The delay in speech could also be a factor of it as well.

Now, Chara knew that Frisk had pretty much been scared into mutism by their parents, but they didn’t know that there was already a speech problem in the first place. This confused, but intrigued, Chara.

They wanted to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT AND I'M SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE DAYS. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY, SO I'M REALLY SORRY
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Want to send me something or say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff


	21. More Information and A New Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just need to be said.

In the morning, Toriel came up the stairs to wake the two children up. When she opened the door, Frisk was still asleep. Chara, on the other hand, was on Frisk’s computer.

“Good morning, my child.”

“Morning, Mom,” they kept scrolling through whatever they were looking at.

“I just came in to say that there isn’t any school today, we’re  _ Snowdin. _ ”

Chara groaned quietly at the pun. “It is  _ way too early _ for puns, Mom.”

“What might you be looking up?” Toriel walked lightly over to Chara and sat next to her on the bed.

“Just some things to rest my worries about Frisk.”

“What might you be-” Toriel stopped mid-sentence. “Right, I forgot that you were listening to the phone call a few weeks ago.”

“Now how did you know  _ that _ ? I was still a ghost soul!”

“My magic sense is for all souls, no matter the condition. I knew that you were listening.” Toriel gave them a small smile. “I promise that Frisk is going to be alright. The doctors and I are talking about different ways to help with some of the different symptoms.”

“For example…?”

“One example is their stimming. There are certain treatments that can help lower it.”

“That’s a good thing. I think Frisk’s getting tired of carrying bandaids with them to stop their thumbs from going raw,” Chara chuckled. They took a deep breath before starting to fiddle with their hands. Toriel watched them as it escalated from that to them almost violently wringing their hands. She only lightly separated Chara’s hands and held them in her own.

“Rub your hands on mine, rather than yours. My skin is stronger.” Chara’s face went red as they rubbed their hands on Toriel’s. Her hands were smooth, and Chara got carried away. When they finally became calm again, they let go of the other’s hands and held them in their lap. “It appears that Frisk has passed some of these to you, my child.”

“That’s not it,” Chara yelped. They quieted themselves, but felt the feeling rising in their chest again. Sensing what was going on, Toriel held out her hands again. Chara grabbed her hands and started to rub again. “I-I’ve always done this, ever since I was a baby. It started with this weird flapping motion that I did with my hands. I never outgrew it and it only became worse. I was able to handle it for a while, get out of the situation or distract myself before it happened again. I had an increased vocabulary, so that didn’t help me with getting things said from the kids at school. After a while, I ended up back in the old habit of this, but just in a different way. My mom always scolded me about it, like she thought that I could stop it. I had tried my  _ damndest _ to not do it, but I would always end up doing it when I spaced out.” Chara began to laugh. “Oh how she  _ tried _ to get me to stop. Well, she tried her own methods. Taping my hands together, forcing me to sit on my hands,” their voice got quiet. “Beating me to when I did it as ‘punishment therapy’.” They began to rub Toriel’s hands harder, so hard that her hands were going red. 

Toriel didn’t care at this point about the status of her hands, she was just happy that Chara was getting all of this off of her chest and talking about it.

“Every time that I did it, she would grab my hand and do a ‘snake bite’ on my arm. That’s how it started, but not how it finished. She escalated to hitting me upside the head, and eventually to slapping and full-out beating me. I used to just stay quiet so my brain couldn’t trigger it, and would get the feeling out when she wasn’t home.” Chara looked down at her hands. They quickly pulled theirs away and began to scoot back. “I’m sorry,” they yelped as they covered their head. Toriel quickly dove and hugged them. Chara was confused.

“You won’t need to worry about that here, my child. I have been able to explain this all to Sans and the others, and they completely understand. There’s no need to be fearful about doing it, and I actually have something.” She dug in her pocket before finding a necklace. It had a small red heart on it.

_ This souls is made of love and compassion. _

That is what was engraved on the small red charm. It had engravings of flowers and had a nice texture to it because of that. 

“I got one for Frisk, so they wouldn’t get in trouble with the new teacher. No matter how hard I try, I cannot tell teachers what they can and cannot punish when it comes to their opinions. It’s something that has been established for many years. But, I can help them.” She set the necklace in Chara’s hand and closed their fingers around it. “I’ve seen you do this before, my child. These will hopefully help both you and Frisk on your own separate ways.” Chara opened their hand and looked closely at the charm.

Then they broke down crying. Through their sobs, one sentence was heard.

“Why are you being… so nice to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNEW THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Want to send me something or say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff


	22. Frisk Got Kicked Out Of Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is innocent, but one doesn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words at this point.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Want to send me something or say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Toriel held the child as they cried. Chara had eventually moved so that Toriel was cradling them. They would take a deep breath, before letting out a shaky one and having more tears fall down their face. Now, this was really something that surprised Toriel. She had never seen Chara break their walls down like this. Nonetheless, Toriel was in a state of saddened joy. 

She was happy that Chara had begun to trust them enough to tell them these things, even if they were distracted while doing it. The child held on to the necklace and was running their hands over it. It appears that the necklace was a good investment. As they sat, Frisk woke up.

“Mom,” Frisk asked as they woke up. “Is everything okay?”

“Chara was just a little upset is all, my child.” Toriel turned her head to Frisk and smiled. “It appears that you and Chara are in the same boat when it comes to certain mental abilities.” The child in her arms squirmed and Toriel loosened her grip. Chara tumbled out of Toriel’s arms and back onto their bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me that we did the same thing?” Chara watched Frisk as they walked over and sat down on the bed.

“What do you mean, Chara?” Toriel tapped Frisk’s hands and rubbed her hands together, and Frisk knew what she was talking about. “Wait, you stim too?”

“I thought that you knew!” Chara began to laugh. Frisk only shook their head as they chuckled. 

“No! I didn’t know that! You should have told me,” Frisk began to full-on laugh. “I could have helped you through it.”

“Also, Frisk,” Toriel smiled as the child turned to her. “I got a gift for you, my child.” She held up the necklace that was identical to Chara’s. “For when Helen becomes your English teacher. You can both stim on the necklaces if you need, and there is no way that she can get you two in trouble.

\---

“Frisk Dreemurr, office, now,” Helen snapped on her first day working.

“What might be the problem, Mrs. Valor,” Chara asked in an fake-innocent voice. They had pretty much become Frisk’s bodyguard since they were enrolled. Especially against Helen. “My sibling appears to be behaving, so why might they be being punished?”

“She needs to stop being a distraction to the class,” Helen glared at Frisk as she spoke. Frisk felt the feeling rise in their chest, so they began to rub their thumb on the back of the necklace. They rubbed harder and harder until they felt the feeling go away. When they did, they let the necklace hang on the chain and grabbed their pencil.

“ _ They _ have done nothing wrong, Mrs. All they have been doing is sitting here and doing their work.”

“Frisk,” Helen snapped again as they scratched their nails on the table. Frisk jumped and stood up. “Go to the office now, and bring your  _ sister _ with you.” Chara obliged and stood up. The two walked out of the room and down to the office.

“In again, Frisk? This is the third time this week.”

“ _ My stimming is getting really bad again,”  _ They signed as they sat down in one of the chairs.

“Who sent you this time?”

“ _ Mrs. Valor. _ ” They chuckled as they signed. “ _ But it’s fine, MK. Mom’s going to take care of it. _ ”

“Isn’t it only her first day,” Chara butted in.

“She is a substitute every once and a while, and this isn’t the first time that Frisk has been sent here. We usually just sit in here until Mrs. Toriel comes out here and sends them back to class.” As soon as MK finished my sentence, the door opened. 

“Again, Frisk?” Toriel sighed as they nodded. “Chara, why are you here? Who sent you guys?”

“ _ Mrs. Valor sent me for stimming. Again. _ ” Frisk began to chuckle. “ _ I’m pretty tired of this, aren’t you?” _

_ “ _ Yes, I am, my child. Nonetheless, I cannot stop her from doing this.”

“Actually, you can, Mrs. Toriel.” MK turned to her. “You can request a letter from your doctor that allows Frisk and Chara to stim when needed, as it is a medical condition that cannot be 100% cured.” His face went red. “I-I’ve been doing some research on it so that Frisk won’t get in trouble and miss class anymore.”

“Who told you that I did it too,” Chara snapped.

“You’ve been doing it the whole time,” MK smiled. “I know that you use that necklace for stimming because Frisk uses theirs for the same thing and they are exactly identical.” He nodded his head in Chara’s general direction. They held on to the necklace tighter.

Everything seems to have gone to hell, hasn’t it?


	23. Chara's Day is Really Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara isn't a big fan of school anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LIKE 1100 WORDS LONG AND I LOVE THIS BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN A CHAPTER THIS LONG.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Want to send me something or say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Chara and Frisk walked back to their English class in silence. Frisk just wanted to get the class over and done with, but Chara was  _ angry _ . They were angry at the fact that Frisk was being sent to the office and missing class for something that they  _ couldn’t stop _ .

“ _ Chara,”  _ Frisk signed before they walked into the room. “ _ Please, be careful. _ ” Chara, not entirely understanding what they had said, nodded before they opened the door and went to sit back down. Helen had left the children in the room, most likely to go and talk to Toriel.

“Hey,” a boy walked over and elbowed Frisk in the back. “Hey freako, you gonna talk?”

“Shut the hell up and leave Frisk alone, how about that,” Chara snapped.

“Who might you be, cute thing?” The boy reached out to try to play with their hair. Before he could get his hand within three inches of their hair, they grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Chara growled. “And don’t call me ‘cute thing’, got it?”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Does the name Dreemurr ring a bell?” The boy gained a look of fear in his eyes as Chara let go of his wrist.

“Y-Yeah, that’s t-the name of the p-principle.”

Chara stood up. “Chara Dreemurr.” They held their hand out to shake, then grimaced. “Not so pleased to meet your acquaintance.” As the boy stared at them, they gave him a sarcastic grin. “This here,” they gestured to Frisk. “This is my sibling, Frisk Dreemurr.” Chara glared at the boy. “Don’t mess with Frisk, don’t mess with me, don’t mess with  _ any of us _ .  _ GOT IT? _ ” The boy ran back to his desk as Chara smiled.

“ _ Great, now you’ve gotten me killed,”  _ Frisk signed as they laid their head on their desk. “ _ I told you to be careful! _ ”

“You’re going to have to be more specific next time.” Helen walked back in just as the bell rang. 

“Frisk and Chara, stay here!” The two finished packing their things up before putting their backpacks on. They walked up to Helen’s desk.

“ _ Yes, Mrs. Valor? _ ”

“Frisk, you’re fourteen. Use your words.” Helen glared at Frisk again as they looked down at their necklace.

“They can use whatever means of communication they deem as necessary, Mrs. Valor,” Chara growled.

“Well, it has come to my attention that your distractive behaviors are not… Consensual, in a sense-”

“Yes, that is true. Stimming is similar to a tick.”

“-similar to a person with ADHD.”

“Neither Frisk nor I have ADHD, Ma’am. Our stimming is a symptom of mild autism.”

“That explains Frisk, but not you, Ms. Dreemurr.”

“ _ Mx.  _ Dreemurr, Ma’am. I identify as agender.”

“Nonetheless, your high vocabulary doesn’t match up wi-”

“If you do your research before spewing accusations, you would know that a person with autism can also have a very advanced vocabulary and can have regular, or even advanced, speech development. Both Frisk and I have been professionally diagnosed with autism, and it doesn’t bother me to say that when people are being ignorant about it.” They looked at the other standing beside them. “Frisk, get to your next class. Your math class is further than my Psychology class is, and I will deal with this.” Frisk nearly ran out of the room as soon as Chara told them. Chara turned back to the woman as the other ran down the hall.

“Now, what would you like to say?”

“I don’t want you doing these things to my sibling anymore, alright?” Helen only scoffed as Chara walked out of the room and down the hall. “You don’t want to know what will happen if you do.” Helen handed them a tardy slip for their Psychology class. As soon as they were out of eyeshot, Chara began to sprint down the hall. Just as they were about halfway to their class, the tardy bell rang. They groaned as they ran faster. 

When they finally arrived, they were about five minutes late for the class. 

The door was closed, so they knocked. A student, Chara recognized them, came to the door.

“Eighth grade math is in the other wing, kid,” the student sneered.

Chara did a peppy bounce on their toes and held their hand out. “Chara Dreemurr, I am enrolled in this class. So if you could please let me in so I do not miss any important points of the class.” The student stepped aside and Chara walked in.

“Mx. Dreemurr, you’re late.” At least this teacher respected pronouns.

“I am very sorry about that, my English teacher was keeping my sibling and I after class to talk to us and she got carried away.” Chara walked up and handed him the tardy slip.

“Very well, just find an open seat.” There was one right in the front row, so they took that one.

“Now,” the teacher turned back to the board. “Let’s get back to our lesson.” He began to write words on the board. “What is the difference between constructive and corrective language.” Chara knew the answer, but waited. No one raised their hand, so the teacher called on someone. “Mx. Dreemurr, might you know?”

“Constructive language is similar to giving one’s opinion on things such as with a project, while corrective language is saying things that will change a person’s view and possibly the outcome of their project. My sibling went through many problems with teachers mixing up constructive and corrective language, leading to things such as Atelophobia, the fear of disappointing others, as well as questioning their own abilities and thoughts.” Chara felt the eyes of everyone on them and began to scratch at their hand. At this point, their mentality is ‘ _ fuck whether or not people see me doing this, I need to do it before I freak out. _ ’ Chara began to wring their hands together, completely forgetting about the necklace. Their hands were red as the teacher watched them. He walked forward and kneeled in front of the desk and grabbed their hands.

“You will be alright, Mx. Dreemurr. All that is needed is that you are calm.” Chara took a deep breath and wrung their hands together harder.

“Please back away from me, Sir. I just need my space,” Chara spoke in a small, but calm voice. He nodded and backed up. Chara’s hands had cracked in many places and were bleeding by the time the feeling left their chest. “May I go and see the nurse?” The teacher nodded as they hurried to stand up. Their legs were shaking as they rushed out of the room and ran to the office.

“Chara! Are you alright,” MK asked when they ran in.

“I-I-I started s-stimming during class a-and I need b-bandaids,” Chara stuttered. 

Yep, this day really  _ has _ gone to hell.


	24. Chara's Day Is Still Really Crappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day gets better, yet worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS SOME PROFANE LANGUAGE SO IT'S JUST A WARNING.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Want to send me something or say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

MK forced Chara to go and see Toriel in her office. Of course, not after putting the about seven bandaids on their hands. When he finished, he nodded towards Toriel’s office door. They took a deep breath before knocking. Not even after the first knock, the door opened.

“My child, why might you be here? Why are your crying? Why are there bandaids on your hands? Did someone hurt you?” Chara took another deep breath.

“I-I started stimming, a-and I… broke down? I guess? I-it’s really confusing. I star-started wringing my h-hands, and kept doing it un-until I felt better. This resulted in m-my hands c-c-cracking. M-MK put bandaids o-on my hands,” Chara stuttered. They hated that they looked so weak, but they had finally broke and there was no going back now. “I-I’m sorry for bothering you, Mom. I really just needed to get back to class as fast as I could.” They started speaking faster as they broke eye contact. “I was already five minutes late to my Psychology class because Mrs. Valor got mad at Frisk again for stimming and kept trying to say that we had ADHD and I had to explain to her that that wasn’t really that, rather it was autism and she kept implying that I wasn’t telling the truth when I told her that both Frisk and I have autism, rather than just Frisk because of my high vocabulary because she didn’t think that I had it because I was able to speak really well and I also developed normally with my speech and-”

“Chara, come in.” Toriel stepped aside and the child walked in. She closed the door and sat back at her desk. “What else happened?”

“Well, there were these three boys that were messing with Frisk and trying to get them to speak, but they just stayed silent. Then he saw me and called me ‘cute thing’ and I threatened him by saying that I would talk to you about it and he left afterwards. And-And…”

“Chara,” Toriel reached out and held their hands, stopping their fingers from scratching at the bandaids. “Do you want to go back to your class?” They only nodded as Toriel stood. “I will bring you.” Toriel reached out her hand and Chara grabbed it. She then escorted them back to the class. When they got to the door, she knocked on it. The teacher opened the door.

“Are you alright, Mx. Dreemurr?” Chara only nodded at him.

“Mr. Chancellor, may I speak with you out in the hall?” He nodded as he moved out of the way. Chara walked back in and saw that their backpack was gone.

“Who took my backpack!” The class stopped talking and all turned to them. One of the boys held it up. “Can I please have it back?” He shook his head and began laughing. Chara hurried over to the boy. “Let me ask again. Can I have my backpack returned please?”

“Why?”

“Don’t be a five-year-old. Give it.” Chara felt their magic striking up. This wasn’t going to end well, for him.

“You’re an eighth grader, what are you doing in this class?”

“I have been studying Psychology since I was ten, and the teacher let me in after seeing how well I could handle the class.”

“Well he was _clearly_ wrong since you just cracked your hands open.”

“That had nothing to do with the class, as it is a neurological thing.”

“What, are you autistic or something?” He clearly meant that as an insult.

“For your information, I am.” The kid stopped laughing and stared at them. Chara began to speak faster as they got impatient “I have mild autism and me leaving was caused by a breakdown in which my stimming caused harm to me so if you could _please give me my backpack so I can go and sit the hell down I won’t have to break down again and possibly hurt someone._ ” The kid dropped their backpack. Chara caught it and walked back to their desk.

“Hey.” Someone tapped on their shoulder. They quickly turned their head towards the person. It was a girl. “You’re Frisk’s sister, right?”

“Sibling. I use they and them pronouns.”

“Sorry about that! You’re Frisk’s sibling, right?” Chara only nodded. “You should come to the Dance class after school. Frisk’s usually there with the choir, and they told me that you’re a really good dancer.” Chara gave her a questioning look. “Right, I forgot to introduce myself,” she laughed nervously. “I’m Kaylee, it’s nice to meet you.” She held her hand out to shake.

“The name’s Chara. Chara Dreemurr.” They shook her hand, but flinched when their hands first made contact. She noticed this and pulled away. Chara gave her a small smile and began to chuckle. “Nice to meet your acquaintance.”

“As to you.” Kaylee looked behind her and sighed. “Oh god,” she muttered as she hid her head. The same guy who took their backpack walked over and leaned right next to her.

“Hey there, sweet thing. You ready to give me an answer about Snowball?” She kept her head down and didn’t speak. “Hey, you gonna’ answer me or what? You little whore.”

“How’s about you _back the hell off_.”

“Oh?” He walked around and to the front of Chara’s desk. ‘ _Why do I keep talking back to the guys? They scare me, but I want to scare them,_ ’ Chara thought to themselves. “Who might you be?"

“The name’s Chara,” they sneered. “Who the hell might you be?”

“The name’s James, sweetcheeks.”

“Don’t call me that, got it?”

“Why?” Chara just glared at him, but kept their cool.

“I am uncomfortable with a person that I do not know addressing me as anything other than my name,” they smiled as they spoke in the calmest voice they could manage. “So, please refrain from doing so. Just address me as Chara, or Mx. Dreemurr.”

“Don’t you mean Ms.?”

“Ignorance _is_ one of your best traits, isn’t it? Well, I am agender, so I use a gender-neutral honorific.” The teacher walked back in and Jason hurried back to his desk. Kaylee brought her head up.

“I am terribly sorry for that taking so long, Mrs. Dreemurr just had a few important updates for me.”


	25. When Will This Day End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day's almost over and it is just getting started with the chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD HAVE UPDATED EARLIER BUT I WAS OUT OF TOWN WITHOUT MY LAPTOP.
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Want to send me something or say hi? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

By eleven, Chara was pretty much ready to get the hell out of there. They had already gotten a detention in Science for absolutely no reason. All they were doing was working on the assignment that they were given. They were using one hand to write and the other was scratching at their legs. 

Hey, it was less harmful than hand-wringing.

They would look down at their legs every once and a while to make sure that no blood was coming through or they didn’t rip the skirt of their uniform. Speaking of which, their Science teacher was also kind of a creep. He was a younger man, around twenty, and he kept just staring at them. By that, they mean that he kept creepily staring at their legs and their chest. Nonetheless, Chara was able to get through the class in a some-what comfortable manner. That is, until he noticed that they kept looking down at their legs.

“Ms. Dreemurr, get off of your phone,” he yelled. In front of the entire class, while interrupting a lesson.

“I do not have a phone, Sir.”

“What might you be doing?”

Their face went red. Why was it that they were fine at admitting it to a class of high schoolers, but not a class of their own peers. “Umm… Uh…” They ended up going back to wringing their hands. “I’m… Umm…”

Frisk stood up and walked over to him. They tapped him on the shoulder. “Yes?”

“ _ Both my sibling and I have mild autism, and we tend to stim. They were only stimming, and attempting to do a less harmful form of it than their original habit. Mx. Dreemurr usually ends up wringing their hands together, but was doing a safer form by scratching at their legs, _ ” Frisk signed calmly and with a straight face.

“Nonetheless, Ms. Dreemurr, your  _ sister _ will be serving detention,” he snapped. “Don’t defend their misbehavior. Now sit down.” Frisk gained a look of fear in their eyes as they nodded and sat back in their desk. “Now, excuse me, may I have your phone?”

“As I stated earlier, Frisk is the only one of the two of us that has a phone. They put their phone in the place that they had to.”

“Do not lie to me, Ms. Dreemurr.”

“Why might you not believe me when I am clearly telling you the truth?”

“There are many reasons that I cannot trust my students.”

“It is my first day, so what might it be that I have done?”

“It is not what you have done.”

“What is one reason that you feel you cannot trust me?” He completely ignored them as he turned around.

“Let’s return to the lesson shall we?” He walked back up to the board and continued the lesson. Chara decided not to push him any further and just continued to take their notes until the bell rang. Frisk ran up to them as soon as the bell rang. Chara put away their notebook and zipped up their backpack.

“How do you deal with 170 days of this  _ bullshit _ ?” Chara put their backpack on as the two walked out of the room. Well, not before the teacher gave them a detention slip. They continued down the hall until they ran into Adalia and MK.

“‘Sup nerds,” Chara laughed.

“Hi Chara,” MK smiled as he balanced his pouch lunch on his head. “Hey Frisk! Did you end up getting the Science notes? My magic wore down, and I couldn’t write about the last half of them.”

“ _ Yeah, I can give them to you at lunch.” _

“And now for the most dreaded part of the day,” Adaia sighed. “Lunch.”

\---

Chara walked into the cafeteria first, followed by Adalia, Frisk, and MK.

“Yo sweetcheeks!” Chara recognized the voice as Jason from their Psychology class. They kept a straight face as he approached.

“Shit,” Adalia muttered.

“What do you want,” Chara asked as he walked very close. They were both around the same height, so he sat at eye level with them.

“Well, since Kaylee doesn’t seem to want to-”

“-Go to ‘Snowball’ with you?” Chara scoffed. “First, I don’t know you.” The lunchroom went silent, but Chara kept going. “Second, you’re about two years older than me and I am not comfortable with that.” Frisk tried to tap Chara on the shoulder. “Finally, I’m not interested.” They walked around him, the other three following them. He ran up and grabbed their shoulder. Chara turned around and bent his wrist back towards his shoulder. His face contorted to a look of pain as the people around them began to yell. They let go and continued on their way.

“That was awesome,” someone yelled and Chara nodded in the general direction of the voice. They got in line and got the trays.

“Might you have any options that do not contain dairy? I have a hard time digesting it,” Chara smiled at the man that was working. He only looked at them before putting the food on their plate. It was some sort of noodles with Alfredo sauce. One of the many things that they couldn’t stomach. They only sighed as they moved down the line. Almost everything there contained dairy except for the fruit cups and the salad. They grabbed two of those cups and quite a lot of salad. When they got to the desk right before the tables, the girl stopped them.

“I need your ID pin.” She glared at Chara.

“I was never given one.” The girl only scoffed and flipped a few pages in the clipboard that she had.

“8094 is your code.” Chara nodded and typed the code in. They grabbed their tray, then faced the sea of people that were all sitting at different tables with their different groups.

Now, where were they going to sit?


	26. Emergencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things have to be acted upon faster than others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> The lyrics are from a cover of 'His Theme' by bumblelily on YouTube
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. Fan-art, dubs, etc.)? Want to say hi?   
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

As they stood and watched over the crowd, Frisk and Kaylee waved them over to their table. They walked over and took one of the empty seats between two kids that they couldn’t recognize. Kaylee stood up and came around to their side of the table. She bumped the person to Chara’s left and they scooted over. She sat down and smiled at them. Why was she so damn cheery all the time?

“Want my noodles? I’m lactose intolerant,” Chara said as she bumped Kaylee.

“Sure! You can have my-”

“It’s fine. I’m not very hungry to begin with.” They pushed their tray towards Kaylee and she scraped the noodles off of their plate and onto hers. Chara chuckled and felt a light smile form on their face as they watched the girl attempt to push the plates across from their plate to hers. When she finally got the last noodle on her plate, she looked over and saw Chara laughing.

“Boo,” a voice whispered from behind Frisk. They jumped and turned around.

“ _Miss_ _Muffet_!” Frisk hugged them as she started chuckling.

“I just came to pick up the twin ambassadors, there’s an emergency meeting in ten minutes. Frisk, I brought your skirt and blouse.” Muffet looked up at Chara. “And for you, darling, I brought more masculine clothes. Is that alright?”

“That’s perfect, thank you.” The two stood up and got their clothes from the woman. “Could you please refrain from using ‘darling’, please. It’s a little uncomfortable,” Chara whispered.

“Of course, my dearest apologies, Chara.” She smiled as the two walked away. They hurried to the bathroom and began to get changed. Muffet had given them a button-up, an over jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. They got changed as they hummed.

_ Quite a long time ago, _

_ A human fell below. _

_ Climbing the mountain peak, _

_ They stumbled upon me. _

Chara continued the song as they finished. They walked out and looked in the long mirror. They had to admit, they looked  _ pretty damn good.  _ Frisk emerged and fixed their skirt in the mirror.

“I hate these meetings,” Frisk whispered.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Imagine the PTA, but ten times worse and these people controlling the UnderGround Equality Act.” Frisk frowned. “And they misgender me and my colleagues left and right. These are people  _ in the government _ and they can’t treat someone with respect.”

“Nonetheless, this is Dad’s fault.” Chara frowned as well. “Do you talk to him anymore?”

They put on their ‘resting bitch face’. “Asgore gave Mom full custody of me as soon as we arrived. He gives me a ride to the meetings every once and awhile.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Practicing. You’ve gotta keep a straight face in these meetings, or things get out of control.” They turned to Chara. “Be careful of what you say, how you say it, and how you show body language.” Chara nodded in response as they walked out and back into the lunchroom. People began to whisper, but the two just walked to the office.

“Off to a meeting, Frisk? I thought that it was tomorrow,” MK asked.

“Emergency meeting in five minutes.” They signed both of them out and walked to meet Muffet at the front door.

“Now we must hurry so we aren’t late.” They got into her car as she drove. Frisk, without telling the other two, pushed the car through a shortcut and they were right in front of the building. Frisk nodded a silent thanks to her and they all got out. They hurried into the building and to the room.

“Right on time, Ms. Dreemurr,” the person at the door said. They only nodded as they walked in. Chara followed suit and Muffet waited in the open area.

This meeting was going to go horribly, wasn’t it?


	27. Extreme(ly horrible people)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are idiots, and others just hate people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. Fan-art, dubs, etc.)? Want to say hi?  
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

As they suspected, the meeting started out horribly.

“Due to a rise in crime, most caused by UGRs, we believe that they should be resealed in-”

“We shall not be resealed,” Frisk interrupted. They usually did not speak during these meetings, rather they had a translator. “Being resealed would mean that the bond between the two groups would be shattered, thus possibly causing a second Under-Surface War.”

“Ms. Dreemurr,” the speaker smiled. “I did not know you could speak.”

“I am capable of speaking, yes. I choose not to after some things in my life that aren’t important caused me to fall into a state of mutism. I have recently been taking speech classes to further my speaking ability.” They stood up. “Now, back to the problem at hand. Another Under-Surface War would result in using illegal formats of magic, as defensive magic is illegal to be used unless in self-defence and is non-lethal. The UnderGround Equality Act would have to be amended to allow for the war to proceed peacefully.” Many were confused. “Yet again, a war would not be good for publicity, now would it? A war against the refugees affected by the first Under-Surface War all because of a rise in crime? Many would see supporters as extremists, and that is just common sense.” Frisk sat down without another word. The room was silent until a voice popped through.

“The crime is not the only problem! We have scientists performing illegal experimentation!”

“Might you be speaking about my step-father, Sans Gaster?” Frisk chuckled as the woman sunk in her seat. “Yes, my step-father is the  _ famed _ scientist with Gaster Inc.” Chara could hear the sarcasm just  _ dripping _ from their voice, and it was amazing. “It’s pretty silly that people think that he is performing illegal experimentation when all he is doing is working with revivers.”

“Many die from these experiments! How can you stand for this?”

Chara stood up. “I guess that is my cue again. My name is Chara Dreemurr and I am the first ‘experiment’ of Sans Gaster’s Theory of Soul Revival. The equation was solved by an intelligent eighth grader, Skyler Valor, and I was the first try of it.” They sat back down.

“I have proven my point.” They checked their watch. 2:35. “Now, if you'll excuse us, my sibling and I must leave, as we have already missed about two and a half hours of school.” The two stood up and walked out of the room.

\---

“They were trying to say that our experiments were  _ illegal _ ? They are the ones that sanctioned it!” Alphys was  _ furious _ . Chara didn’t understand how Frisk knew that she was, since she was laughing.

“ _ She laughs when she’s angry. I do that too, but I’m not angry all that often,”  _ Frisk signed as Chara watched her.

“They let us do this! They gave us the funding for seventeen souls, and now they’re saying that it’s  _ illegal _ ?” She was about to slam her hands on the table until she realized that there was a cup of tea in her hands. She stopped and set the cup down. Undyne leaned over her fiancee’s shoulder and sighed, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. Sans and Toriel sat on one side of the table, and Frisk and Chara stood, leaning against a door. 

“Did anything else happen at the meeting, my children,” Toriel asked, clearly changing the subject.

“Miss Muffet said she needs my help with a performance tonight, may I go,” Frisk smiled. “It will be good practice for my magic. We’re using electrical instruments, so my magic will have to be used.” 

Toriel turned to Chara. “Would you wish to join them?”

“I have some Psychology and Science homework to do. Maybe I can come around the next time.”

“I thought that Psychology was a high school course,” Undyne turned and smiled.

“The teacher let me in. Things were crappy today, but they’ll probably go better tomorrow.”

“What happened?”

“Something happened and I cracked my hands open.” They lifted their hands to show the bright neon bandages that MK used. “The people kept giving me weird looks at the meeting, and it made sense. Why would I have bandages on my hands?” They started to chuckle. “The good part was no one pointed it out.”

Undyne did the same signal to them that Toriel had done a few days ago. She rubbed her hands, signalling that she was asking if it was stimming.

“ _ Right, _ ” Chara thought. “ _ Toriel told them. _ ” Their face went red as they nodded. She kneeled in front of them and showed her hands.

“I did that too, when I was younger.” She pointed to a long scar that went from the top of her thumb to her wrist. The part that was on her wrist went right over the veins. “Scratched at my hands, and caused this. Reset number 16, and I was in a Surface Hospital for the entire time.”

“Wait, you-”

“Sans gave me a chart that recorded what age everyone was in each reset.” Undyne gave them a gentle smile and Chara sat on the floor. Undyne followed and leaned back on Alphys’ chair. “When the resets got frequent, I lost some memories. Along with that, some things that I did disappeared, and that included stimming.”

“The resets caused your stimming to stop?”

“Now, the resets aren’t a good thing. They make people lose things. Like when Sans almost fell,” She glanced back at him quickly before turning around. “If he fell, we would have had to wait for a True. When a person falls, they don’t come back with other resets. People forget them, but have their memories when a True is activated.”


	28. Cabarets and Careful Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is a really good musician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically just a shitpost at this point.
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. Fan-art, dubs, etc.) Want to say hi?  
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Frisk sat in the car with Undyne as she drove. The two were sitting in silence Until Undyne broke the silence.

“So, you’re performing at Muffet’s cabaret?”

“Yeah,” Frisk said quietly. “I perform there with her every once and awhile. It’s mostly when she has electric swing songs, since I have been working on using my magic to manipulate power.”

“That’s pretty cool. How many people usually end up there?”

“Around twice the capacity of the building, and Muffet says that it is only like that when I come and perform.”

“Well, when Alphys and I do late-night ice cream runs, it’s pretty dead around now. Maybe half of the tables are full.” They pulled up to the building and saw that it was already  _ packed _ . Frisk hurried out of the car and into the building. When they got to the door, they took a deep breath and walked in. The people cleared a pathway for them as they walked to the counter. The room was now dead silent as Frisk waited for Muffet. They sat on a stool and everyone began to crowd around them.

A little girl walked up and tugged at their long dress. “Might you be performing tonight,” she asked. Frisk only nodded as the room cheered. Muffet hurried out to see what the commotion was. When she saw that it was just because of Frisk, she smiled.

“It appears that our main performer has arrived.” She walked around the counter and towards the small stage, Frisk following in suit. Muffet handed them a clip-on microphone and they quickly attacked it to their dress. They walked up to their normal spot and got in position, letting their body get used to the change in electrical levels. “Frisk, dear, do you have anything to say?” 

They could only mouth the words, “Ask if anyone is only coming here for the first time.” The electric level was higher than usual, but Frisk didn’t bother asking about it.

“Well, our little lovely, Frisk, asks if anyone is here for the first time. Don’t be shy.” About half the room raised their hands. “Well, you are in for quite a show. While Frisk adjusts to the levels, I will do a bit of explaining. They perform with electrical levels, similar to things like an electric guitar. Their magic assists them in their performance, as they can walk away from the equipment and still perform, as well as that magic is used to shield their little hands from the electricity.” She turned to them. “Might you want to give an example?” Their body had finally adjusted, so they nodded.

“This is a song that I had composed for my ‘father’, Sans Gaster. The name is Megalovania, and is played in a similar tune to a chip-tune.” They put their hands down and played the first notes. The people seemed calm.

That is, until things got more interesting.

The layers of the different chords, and the different notes that had to be played, it got the crowd excited. The levels of magic needed started to rise, but Frisk kept going. When they finished, Undyne came running up the stage.

“Important ambassador things that you are needed at immediately.” Frisk only nodded as they unclipped the microphone. They grabbed Muffet’s hand and wrote a phone number down. “This is my home phone number. Ask if Chara is done with their homework and is willing to come in and fill in. We’re getting closer to equality for all, Miss Muffet. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s perfectly alright darling! I’ll call them!” Frisk hurried off of the stage and followed Undyne. The two hurried out to her car and she started driving.

“What happened?”

“It’s something with Asgore.”

Frisk froze in their seat as they pulled up to the building.


	29. Things Get Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near death experiences can be scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T QUESTION WHY I WROTE THIS, I DON'T KNOW EITHER
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. fanart, dubs, ect.)? Want to say hi?  
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Frisk sat in their usual chair at the meeting hall, basically on the verge of a panic attack.

“Where is Ms. Chara?” 

“ _ They are at home, doing their homework. They are unable to attend, _ ” Frisk signed, but realized that there wasn’t a translator present. Also, Frisk knew that this person did not understand sign language. “T-They are doing their homew-work and are unable to a-attend.” The man only nodded as he walked away. He came back moments later with a young girl, no older than twenty.

“This is Alice, and she will be your translator.” Frisk nodded a silent ‘thank you’ as the girl sat down.

“So, Ms. Dreemurr-”

“- _ Mx. Dreemurr. _ ,” they sighed.

“Sorry. So, Mx. Dreemurr, were you close to Asgore Dreemurr?”

“ _ He was the one who helped me get home and break the Barrier. He’s a hero. He’s  _ my _ hero.” _

“Do you know what happened?” Frisk shook their head. Alice didn’t look them in the eyes as she spoke. “There was an assassination attempt against him.” Frisk stopped breathing and straightened their back. Alice put her hand on theirs, and they flinched at the touch. “He is alright and safe, but we need to talk about getting more protection for former UG royalty.”

“ _ That would include my sibling and I. _ ”

“What?”

“ _ We were both adopted by the former Queen while we were still Underground. We are legally her children, as well as one that does not live in the house. _ ”

She did a long nod, directed at Frisk. They knew that this was meant as a bow. “ _ No need for such. The royal status was very flexible, and was basically non-existent when we returned here.” _

“I’m sorry for asking this,” Alice spoke quietly. “But why are the King and Queen separated?”

“ _ Some disagreements that were actually good in nature. You see, seven souls were needed to break the Barrier and return here. As a result, the next seven people who were to fall had to be killed.”  _  Before Frisk could explain anything else, the meeting began.

“Now, as many of you have heard, there was an assassination attempt against former UnderGround king, Asgore Dreemurr. There is now more protection needed for both him and his family.” Frisk raised their hand. “Yes, Ms. Dreemurr?” 

Frisk signed to Alice and she translated. “ _ Mx _ . Dreemurr is asking that certain guidelines be put in place for the guardians to prevent future attempts.”

“What might you mean?”

“Since, Mx. Dreemurr, their siblings, and their mother will be put on said list, they believe there should be certain guidelines that must be met before a person can be a guardian.” Alice turned back to them and translated the next few sentences. “These will include things such as being respectful of UnderGround traditions, either agreeing or being indifferent about the UnderGround Equality Act, and being respectful of one’s identity.” Frisk tapped her, and signed that they wanted to continue their statement on their own. Alice nodded and fell silent.

“N-Now, many of the rescued citizens follow certain traditions and have different rituals that may seem crazy to others. We celebrate different holidays that do not match any religion. We are not involved in religion either. Some of the citizens have identities that are similar to mine and my sibling’s, which would be agender. The guardians should be respectful of these, as a citizen will most likely not feel safe with someone who cannot accept who they are as a person.” Frisk then sat and waited for a reaction. They weren’t able to get a reaction out of the others, as a man burst in. He held a gun, and had it aimed at Frisk. 

_ Activate defense. Activate defense. ACTIVATE DEFENSE! _

Frisk only sat as everyone took cover.

“Dreemurr,” the man growled and he fired a shot. It went right in to Frisk’s chest.

**Frisk  LV 1  1/20**

Frisk took their phone out as the man ran out of the building. They called 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“I-I’m at Town Hall, and I-I’ve been shot.” They coughed and blood splattered their arm. “This is Frisk Dreemurr, and I need an ambulance.”

“We’re on our way. Is there anyone there with you?”

“They all ran.” Frisk felt themselves blacking out when three paramedics came running in. One of them ran and lifted Frisk up.

“We need to get them to the hospital immediately.” They were put on the stretcher and hurried to the ambulance. One of the paramedics found Frisk’s phone and got some of the phone numbers out from it. They were able to hear the conversation.

“Frisk, my child, are you alright?”

“Ma’am, this is Devon with the Soul County Hospital. Frisk Dreemurr has been shot and is on their way to the hospital at this moment.”

Sans could be heard in the background. “Is this a joke? If so, it’s pretty sick.”

“G-Give me the phone,” Frisk said quietly and Devon obliged. “This isn’t a joke, Sans.” Frisk chuckled as they spoke. “Look like I have an attempt against me now as well, but this one was almost successful.”


	30. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is just as important as respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. fanart, dubs, etc.)? Just want to say hi?  
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

“Frisk, what do you mean by ‘one against you as well’,” Sans asked over the phone.

“Asgore almost got assassinated, and the meeting was about getting protection for all former UnderGround Royalty.” They were just getting Frisk in to the hospital when they saw Sans and Toriel standing in the waiting room. Chara sat in one of the chairs, and Frisk could see they were crying. Sans tapped them on the shoulder and they all hurried after the stretcher. When they got to one of the operating rooms, the door was shut in all three of their faces. 

A doctor ran in, and walked back out a few minutes later. By that time, the three were back in the waiting room. The doctor came up to them as Toriel and Sans stood up.

“Frisk will be alright. They are in surgery right now to get the bullet removed, and it did cause damage to the physical manifestation of the soul. The important part of that they will be alright.” The doctor gave them both a somber smile as he walked back to the room. Chara sat with their knees up to their chest, Frisk’s headphones on their head and blasting music.

They had lost Asriel, and they couldn’t lose Frisk.

Toriel was about to comfort them when Chara bolted from their seat. They ran through the door, and Sans ran after them. They got to the room where Frisk was and they pushed their way through the surgeons, grabbing Frisk’s hand. Sans burst into the room as the doctors tried to pry them off of Frisk.

“Chara,” Sans snapped. “What are you doing?”

“I’m forcing a SAVE. They won’t survive a surgery, I just know it!” The doctors looked at Sans in disbelief.

“Let the kid try.” He turned his attention to Chara. “Three minutes, that’s all you got until these guys can kick you out.” With that, he walked out. Chara concentrated the power of their soul and a text box popped up.

“ _ Knowing your sibling just saved your life, you are filled with determination. _ ”

Chara felt the bullet appear in their hand as the wound healed. They stopped the process before the SAVE activated. Frisk opened their eyes and gasped. The doctors stared at Chara in disbelief. They started crying again as Frisk sat up.

“Frisk, what do you remember last,” Chara asked with the tears audible in their voice.

“The man, the same man who tried to kill Asgore, shot me. I called 911, and a man named Devon let me talk to Mom,” Frisk whispered. “Why am I here?”

“Well, you nearly died,” Chara laughed. They checked the other’s HP

**Frisk  LV 1 20/20**

Frisk smiled as Chara stood up. They hugged the other and the two stayed like that until Sans hurried back in.

“Your plan worked,” Sans sighed. “Good, because I have even better news for the both of you, but we need to go home first.”

“Keep Mx. Dreemurr on watch for the next few days, just in case,” one of the surgeons said as they handed Frisk a t-shirt and their pants. Frisk nodded as they got off of the table and walked towards one of the rooms. It was a changing room, so they put their clothes back on. The t-shirt was one of Sans’, and they could tell because of the size of it. They hurried back out to Toriel, the other two trailing behind. By the time that they caught up, Sans had somehow ended up with Chara on his back.

To make things better, they were sleeping.

Sans only chuckled as Toriel made eye contact with him. “ _ They’re finally trusting you, _ ” Frisk signed as they walked out of the hospital.

“I guess they are, kid. I guess they are.”


	31. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises are something best served emotional

School the next day was basically a shit-storm.

Frisk wasn’t allowed, by order of Toriel, to go to school. This is the first absence they have had all year, and people asked questions. The teachers, the kids, the other staff,  _ everyone _ . There was one comment, made by Helen to be exact, that made Chara blow up.

“Frisk Dreemurr,” Helen called their name for roll call. Chara raised their hand. “Yes, Ms. Dreemurr?”

“Frisk will not be here for the next few days.”

“Did they have another breakdown or something,” Helen scoffed. “Unexcused absence.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Chara stood up. “For your information, Frisk was  _ nearly assassinated _ .” MK, from across the room, gasped. “They were at a meeting when the same man who _ tried to kill my father _ busted in and shot Frisk in the chest. Mrs. Dreemurr is not allowing them to come to school since they are on watch at home.”

“Why are they at home if they were shot? Is it some sort of ‘home remedies’ thing?”

“If you knew anything about UnderGround history, you would know that three people had the ability to load, start, and force a SAVE. I did that for Frisk, as they wouldn’t have survived the surgery.”

“Wait a second,” a kid yelled. “I remember this from something that my mother told me. There was the savior, the angel, and the demon. No one really knew what the symbol meant,” they grabbed a piece of paper and began to draw it. “This is the Delta Ruin. They didn’t know what it meant other than the circle with wings meant an angel, the two up triangles meant the surface, and the down triangle meant the UnderGround. Some think that it meant an angel of light that would make a sacrifice and save the residents, but others thought that it meant an angel of death that would kill all to return home. These two both had the ability to heal at SAVE points, as well as reset to the beginning to do it all over again if they messed up.”

“Frisk was dubbed as the savior, I as the demon, and my step-father as the savior.”

\----

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. That is, until their math class. As they were in the middle of their homework, Papyrus knocked on the door. The teacher went and answered it, smiling when they saw who it was.

“Mr. Glamour, wonderful to see you again.”

“As to you. I am here to pick up Chara Dreemurr. There is some important family business that they must attend to.”

“Very well.” The teacher turned to the classroom. “Ms. Dreemurr,” Papyrus visibly flinched when he said that. “Your uncle is here to pick you up.” Chara gave a silent nod and grabbed their backpack. They walked out the door and Papyrus caught up to them.

“Mr. Glamour, huh? Took Metta’s last name,” Chara chuckled.

“We agreed that if I took his name, I got to name our first child.” They walked into the office and Chara signed out. MK smiled at Papyrus and he smiled back. As soon as they were out of the building, he lifted them up. “I’m not allowed to do this in the school, and we need to hurry.” He set them in the back seat of the car and closed the door. Mettaton was sitting in the front seat, and chuckled as Papyrus hurried into the car.

“‘Sup Metta.”

“Hello, Chara,” he smiled.

“So, Papyrus took your last name, huh?”

“How did you know?”

“My teacher knows him and addressed him as ‘Mr. Glamour’ when he walked into my math class. That’s how I knew.” They paused for a second. “Where’s Flowey?”

“He’s with Sans, and we’re going to meet them at the lab.”

“Why is Flowey there?”

“You will find out soon.” Papyrus started driving, and Chara flung the car through a shortcut straight to the lab.

“It appears that Sans has taught you the art of BEING LAZY!” Chara only chuckled at this as Papyrus parked. They unlocked their door and got out once he was parked. They waited for the two to get out of the car before running up to the door. One of the guards stopped them.

“Chara Dreemurr,” they snapped and the guard let them in. They hurried to the main lab and saw that Sans was sitting at a table with another person.

“Asriel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW AM I ALREADY OVER 30 CHAPTERS? WHAT THE HELL?
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. fanart, dubs, etc.)? Want to say hi  
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff


	32. 01 and 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster's a bit of a jerk.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, 'a bit' is an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS I HOPE THAT YOU ARE HAPPY.
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. fanart, dubs, etc.)? Want to say hi?  
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff
> 
> The lyrics are from 'His Theme' by bumble-lily on YouTube. Please check it out, it is really pretty and awesome!

Chara just stared at the person standing in front of them. When he stood up, Chara tripped backwards and fell. They began to scoot back as he tried to step closer. When they finally hit a wall, they covered their head.

“It’s just another hallucination. Asriel is still Flowey, and there’s no way to bring him back.” They started to cry. “It’s just another hallucination,” they kept repeating this over and over again as Asriel kneeled in front of them. “He can’t be real, I’m just seeing things again. He’s not real, Chara. It’s all just one big hallucination. You thought that the hallucinations were over, didn’t you? Looks like they were just stalling to make this.”

He started to hum, and Chara sung along. Their voice was light, almost as if they didn’t know they were singing.

 

“ _ Quite a long time ago, _

_ A human fell below _

_ Climbing the mountain peak,” _

 

Asriel continued where they left off,

 

“ _ But was soon found by me,  _

_ and so I took care of them.  _

_ No longer lonely then. _

_ A sullen prince no longer,  _

_ now promoted to ‘brother’. _ ”

 

The child held his arms open and Chara flung themselves into them. He hugged them as they cried on his shoulder.

“This isn’t a hallucination,” Chara asked quietly.

“I’m about as real as the resets are.” He smiled as they began to calm down. Nonetheless, they just stayed in his arms as he smiled up at Sans. He gained a look of concern as he looked at the door. The others looked in the same direction, but it seemed that only he could see whoever it was. He slid his arm around so that he had both of his hands open, and he began to sign. 

The only confusing part was that it wasn’t sign language.

Mettaton and Chara were confused when the two brothers gained the same look of concern on their faces as well. Papyrus turned to the door as a figure began to look clearer.

“ _ Welcome home, Asriel. _ ”

Sans nearly screamed when the person came fully into view. Asriel stood up, helping Chara stand up in the process. He signed to the man again.

“ _ It is all thanks to you, Dr. Gaster. _ ” Asriel smiled as the man turned his attention to the three that were standing on the other side of the room.

“ _ D-Dad? _ ” Sans ran forward, but stopped himself only a few steps later. He gained a look of fear in his eyes as he saw Gaster glaring.

“You are now grown, and still are not my son.” Gaster snapped, no longer speaking in his native tongue. “Remember, you were experiments. Remember that the only reason that I did not exterminate the both of you was because you and 02 were as intelligent as I was.”

“I remember, Sir.” He stepped back to where he originally stood. He had his head down and his hands in the pockets of his labcoat.

“Chara,” Gaster turned to them as they stood behind Asriel. “I thought that you were long gone.”

“I attacked Frisk, and was revived by 01 after my soul was removed from their body, Sir,” Chara spoke quietly, and using the names that Gaster had given the brothers. Did they enjoy having to use these names? Hell no. But, this dude could do anything, so might as well just listen to him. “01 saved Frisk from me, and I was revived by 01’s Theory of Soul Revival, Sir.”

“I am guessing that Prince Asriel has returned in the same manner.” He turned his attention towards the small boy standing in front of Chara.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Very well. Where might Queen Toriel be? I must greet her.”

“Mom is at the school right now, as she is a principle. On the Surface, our royal status means nothing other than Frisk and I becoming ambassadors and Frisk almost getting assassinated, Sir,” Chara spoke, but did not make eye contact with. “Frisk is at home and is being monitored by our father, Asgore. They are to be at home for the next few days, as I healed them with a SAVE, but did not let it proceed.”

“How is it that you look just like you used to,” Asriel asked. He was right, and everyone also had that question in mind. He had his lab coat on with a grey turtleneck and black pants.

“01 and 02 are still dealing with depression, are they not?”

“No, we aren’t,” Papyrus said weakly as he kept a stone face.. “Sans is on medication, and I go to therapy. We are not really dealing with it, rather it is just something on our backs.” He frowned. “As of now, I think that you returning was more of a nuisance than a blessing, Doctor.” Papyrus lifted Sans up and held him. The other only curled himself into his brother’s shoulder, hiding his face. “Chara,” They walked up to him. “Your Majesty,” Asriel copied what Chara did. Papyrus turned to Mettaton and nodded. “We will be back in an hour’s time, Doctor Gaster. I will bring Asgore to greet you, but you will be left to your own devices until then.” 

With that, the five left the building and left Gaster on his own.


	33. Walking and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel takes notes about Sans and he doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for this.
> 
> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. fanart, dubs, etc.)? Want to just say hi?  
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

By the time that they got out of the lab, it was about 3:45. Papyrus saw Asgore’s car pull up to the lab, followed by Toriel’s. The former king got out of his car and opened the back door, lifting Frisk onto his shoulders.

This man was around six and a half feet tall, so Frisk loved to ride on his shoulders, no matter how old they were.

Frisk’s smile fell and they stopped giggling when they saw that Papyrus was holding Sans. But, that wasn’t the reason that they stopped giggling. They knew that there were times when things happened and piled up, causing Sans to fall into a dip. They had seen him at his highest point, and at his lowest.

No, it was the broken look in Papyrus’ eyes that made them stop.

“What’s wrong, Papyrus? You look… like Sans.”

“Sans’ theory worked once again, but failed at the same time.” Asriel stepped out from behind him and ran to hug his mother. She lifted him as they hugged. Papyrus gave a small, but somber, smile as he watched the reunion of these two. It almost made him feel happy, but the thought of his father made the smile fall from his face once again.

“Sans…?” Asgore walked over and tapped him lightly on the head. He wasn’t responding to his name, and Asgore knew exactly what was going on. “01,” he whispered and he looked up. Sans’ eyes were still watering, and he was sniffling every few seconds. He gave the crying scientist a calm smile, and Sans gave him a sad one in response. “I am guessing that your father has returned.” Sans only nodded.

“Gaster has returned?” Toriel asked and Papyrus only nodded as he bit his lip, clearly trying not to cry.

“When Sans brought Asriel back, he brought Gaster with him,” Papyrus explained, his voice slightly muffled from his attempt to stop himself from crying. “He said some things, and we left.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sans and Papyrus were experiments,” Chara blurted. “Gaster refused to let Sans call him his father, and kept telling Sans to remember that they were just experiments to him and the only reason that they are still around is because of the fact that they had an almost identical intelligence level to Gaster. He would only refer to them as ‘01’ and ‘02’. It really hurt him.”

“Sans’ theory is basically a revised version of the experiment used for us,” Papyrus whispered as he turned to Asgore. “I  _ did _ tell Gaster that I would bring you to greet him, Your Majesty.” Asgore only nodded. Sans wiggled out of his brother’s arms and landed on his feet. He took a deep breath before watching his brother and Asgore walking back towards the building.

“I-I should go with them. Da- Doctor Gaster will probably be really mad if I don’t.” Sans started to walk towards the building when Toriel stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

“You do not have to go in there, Sans. It will only hurt you more.”

“Won’t hurt as much as when we had to live with him, so I might as well.” He shook his shoulder from her light grip and continued to walk in a fashion that Toriel had never seen.

He looked confident, but didn’t. His back was straight and his head was held high, but his shoulders were low and he shook. Toriel followed quietly behind him and observed how he walked. She made mental notes about how this was and decided to add it to her notes when she got home.

The question is, how would she describe this?


	34. Sleepy Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noted: Sleeping spells don't work on Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Want to send me something (ex. fanart, dubs, etc.)? Want to say hi?  
> Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Toriel took out her phone and opened the app that she used for taking notes. As she followed Sans, she made notes about how he was walking.

‘ _ Walking with false confidence; head held high, straight back, large steps;  _ **_shoulders shaking, low shoulders, aura of fear_ ** _. _

_ Cause of fear: Fatherly figure, one-sided thought via Sans. _

_ Not yet ready for eval.’ _

She put her phone away and hurried to follow him down the long hallway. When they finally got to the room where Gaster and Asgore were sitting, Sans stepped back from the door. Toriel took out her phone again and added another note.

‘ _ Fear of angering fatherly figure; signs of Angrophobia; extreme case. _ ’

He put his hand up to knock on the door, but lowered it seconds later. Finally, he just opened the door and walked in. The door hit the wall and he flinched.

‘ _ Noted: higher sound sensitivity when afraid. _ ’

Toriel followed him into the room and stood in the doorway, and somehow none of them noticed him. Frisk was sitting next to Asgore, hiding their face behind his shoulder. Asgore seemed angry as Gaster spoke to Sans.

“What do you want, 01,” Gaster snapped and Sans flinched.

“I-I-I… Umm…”

“ _ Sans _ is looking for his brother,” Toriel cut in as Gaster noticed her presence.

“Your Majesty,” he chuckled as he bowed in his seat. “How wonderful it is to see you.”

Toriel only gave him a loud and short hum to show that she had heard him, then turned her attention to Asgore. “When you are done, I must speak with Alphys. Could you please take Frisk and Sans home?” Asgore nodded and Toriel smiled. “Sans, let’s go and find Papyrus.” Sans hurried out of the room as Toriel followed and shut the door.

“God, I’m such an idiot,” Sans muttered. “I shouldn’t have been like that. I  _ can’t _ be like that. I’m surprised he didn’t say anything about it,” he kept muttering things similar to those statements as he and Toriel walked down the hall once again. When they came across another room, Sans opened the door. Alphys and Mettaton were sitting and drinking tea.

“S-Sans! W-What’s w-w-wrong?” Alphys walked over and helped him into a chair.

“Gaster is back, Alphys,” Toriel spoke softly. 

“Did he hurt him?”

“Physically, no. Emotionally, he’s pretty much shattered at this point.”

Alphys poured a cup of coffee and put some honey in it. She handed him the cup and he took a sip. From then on, he nursed the very sweet mug of coffee. Toriel walked over to one of the cupboards and took out a box of golden flower tea that Alphys was able to recover from the UnderGround before they left. She grabbed the pot of water and made her cup of tea.

When her tea was finished brewing, Sans was already asleep in his chair.

“T-The honey has a sleeping s-spell on it. I d-did that on p-p-purpose so we c-could talk,” Alphys smiled. “H-Have you g-gotten any n-new notes?”

“I got some new ones a few minutes ago, may I borrow your laptop?” She ran and grabbed the computer for the former queen. She logged in and opened the document that the two shared for notes.

The name of the document was ‘Healing the Broken’.

“What did you find?” Toriel only scrolled to the bottom of the page and showed Alphys her notes. “I’ll add this to the ‘outside activity’ chunk.” She scrolled to about the middle of the document and added this near the end of the chunk. Mettaton watched in amazement at the notes that the two had gathered.

“What are these for,” he asked quietly.

“Since Sans refuses to go to a doctor, we are trying to find the reason for his depletion of HP.”

“That’s a simple answer,” Mettaton chuckled. “Major depression. His lack of motivation, irritability, and just all out not caring? All signs point to it rather obviously, and it also appears that his medication isn’t working.”

“Medication? What medication,” Toriel asked.

“Wait, the two of you are dating, and he didn’t tell you about it?” Her face went red, but she shook her head. “He’s on an antidepressant, and has been since we got out. The rescue doctors found it and sent him to another doctor to give him the medicine. It worked for a while, but I guess that it isn’t anymore.”

“Wait a minute, how did  _ you _ know about this,” Alphys asked.

“I take Papyrus to therapy once a week, and to pick up Sans’ medication once a month.” Mettaton frowned. “He really hates taking it, since that’s the reason that he doesn’t sleep at night, but sleeps at random times during the day. He takes the medicine before bed, and it makes him stay up, and it makes him sleepy when he takes it during the day.”

It was they heard Sans laughing that they realized that the spell didn’t work.

 


	35. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't listen too often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be short, just to display how hard it is to talk about some things, and how sporadic other topics can be. I wanted to show that things aren't always that easy to talk about, no matter how much you need to
> 
> Contact me at my Tumblr if you wish: the-flaming-creampuff

Sans started laughing when Mettaton started talking about him taking his medication. He started laughing to keep himself from crying again, and to make a dramatic entrance. They all snapped their heads to him as he stopped laughing.

“Y-You thought that I didn’t know you were observing me,” he laughed. “I knew about it the entire time!” That was a lie. “You guys think you’re  _ so sneaky _ , but you aren’t!” He began to laugh harder. “You guys are crazy, you know that?”

“We aren’t the crazy ones at the moment, Sans,” Mettaton replied.

“Do you guys even  _ realize _ why I didn’t get you guys involved? Why I got away when I knew that something was going to happen, and got away when it happened randomly?” He went from crying to laughing. Toriel, while Sans wasn’t looking, turned on a voice recorder and turned the microphone towards him. “Especially you, Tori.” Her face went red.

“Why did you do what you did,” Alphys asked calmly.

“Because I knew that  _ shit _ like this would happen. Do I know what’s wrong? Hell yes, and I would have asked if I didn’t.” He mumbled something after that, then fell silent.

“Hmm?” Toriel leaned in, signalling for him to speak a bit louder. He mumbled it again, even quieter this time. He saw that they were confused, and became angry.

“I haven’t been taking my medication, alright! I’ve skipped the last four months because I’m sick and tired of taking it,” he yelled before breaking down again. “It was working, but it stopped about a month after I started taking it.” Suddenly, Papyrus burst into the room. He hurried in and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. 

Mettaton ran over to him when Papyrus fell unconscious against the door.


	36. Metal Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are starting to see why Sans and Papyrus are terrified of their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish for a reason for the short chapters, refer to last chapter's notes
> 
> Contact me if you wish via my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Only seconds later, Papyrus woke up. He was as peppy and happy as ever.

“Sorry about that! I think my magic hit low, and I needed to get it up to a functioning level before I could get up!” Papyrus used the door as a support and slid up to a standing position. He looked tired, but held a smile on his face.

“Why did you just burst in here and lock the door,” Alphys asked.

“Well, Gaster attack Asgore.” Sans’ eyes widened. “Asgore performed a drain on him and he’s on one of the cots in the training room.”

“That explains you running, but why did you lock the door?”

“Gaster was chasing me, and I just kept running.” He ran his hand through his hair and frowned slightly. “I don’t know what happened, I think Asgore said something. He burst out of the room they were in and started chasing me through the hall. I was able to turn some corners pretty quickly, and I lost him.” His frown fell further as he relived the memory. “At least, I thought that I had lost him.” He held his hand up, and there was a metal plate that was half-screwed into his hand. There were stitches and blood around the edges, some was dripping and some was dried around it. “He caught me and tried to put a plate in,” Mettaton held his hand and examined it as he spoke.

“We need to get this off of his hand, or it’s going to get infected,” Mettaton muttered as he unlocked the door. He turned towards the other three. “We need to get this off of him. It’s going to get infected.” They all stood up as Mettaton opened the door. He grabbed Papyrus’ good hand and started running down the hallway. The other three followed as they ran to one of the experiment room. They locked the door as Papyrus sat on the table. Alphys took out a case full of tools as Papyrus began to shake with fear.

“C-Calm down, Papyrus. T-This won’t take long, and it w-won’t hurt.” This only caused him to shake more. Mettaton walked over and decided to fill in. The shaking reduced to only a small shudder every once and awhile. He took out the needed tools as Papyrus made eye contact with Sans.

Then, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Do it, get it done with,” Papyrus whispered.


	37. Mettaton is Pretty Good With Medical Procedures When He Needs To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton's fairly skilled with doing things like stitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some graphic depictions of blood and slight gore. If sensitive, chapter can be skipped.
> 
> Contact me if you wish at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Mettaton began to ask questions to Papyrus as he unscrewed the plate.

“Why didn’t you say anything about this,” Mettaton asked.

“It was pretty easy to see, and I didn’t want Sans to become scared when people asked questions. He probably would have questioned them more than anything, just for even wanting to  _ know _ what happened.”

“I know that he has more self-esteem than tha-”

“-No, he really doesn’t,” Papyrus cut him off. “Sans, although being the older one, suffers from a side effect of abuse called Failure to Thrive. His self-esteem is as low now as it was when we were still sitting in the lab and being experimented on to be made into a dominant species.” Papyrus started to cry again, from both talking about this and the excruciating pain in his hand. “I have really been trying to do the best that I can to bring his self-esteem up, and in turn, his HOPE. I always tell him what a wonderful job he is doing, that he’s brave for being able to do what he does every day, no matter how he feels. I have tried my damnedest to get his HOPE up, but I really can’t get him to believe me.” Mettaton got the plate off and set it on a small tray. 

He grabbed a needle and the surgical suture and began to stitch where the screws dug through his skin. Blood began to seep through the edges of the needle and rubbed slightly on the other’s skin. There were also large gashes where the edges of the plate had broken the skin and made those same scratches deeper. There wasn’t as much still liquefied blood on those as there were on the open gashes from the screws, but there was quite a lot of dry blood. 

When he finished stitching the holes, he started to clean the blood that was covering the other’s hand. Papyrus had finally recovered from the story that he told and started to apologize.

“I’m really sorry for putting you through this, Metta.”

“I’ve seen worse, darling. There’s no need to worry, you needed this help and I was here to provide it.” He cleaned the needle and grabbed more suture. “I’m going to sew up the gashes from the edges, alright?” Papyrus nodded and let his boyfriend continue with the work.


	38. Why Frisk Has A Hard Time Talking To Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is scared, and so is everyone else. All for different reasons, but all back to one source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bumped the rating because of the last few chapters and what they talk about. I also added a 'Graphic Depiction of Violence' tag because of the chapters 'Mettaton is Pretty Good With Medical Procedures When He Needs To Be' and 'Metal Hand'.
> 
> Contact me if you wish at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Sans leaned his head on Toriel’s shoulder as the two sat on the other side of the room. He had his eyes closed, as to not see what Mettaton had to do.

“This is almost like a horror movie,” Sans muttered.

“Yes, dear. It really is.” Toriel sighed and leaned her head on his. “I know that the worrying is the only reason that you didn’t tell me.”

“The medicine makes life hard to live. I mean, I didn’t get the nightmares and I was happier. Then again, I was falling asleep at random times in the day and not sleeping at night. That, in turn, made me not as happy because I knew that I was disappointing the kid by not being able to be there for them. I was really scared that the kid was starting to hate me because I couldn’t stay awake long enough…” His voice was cut off by a sob. “Because I couldn’t stay awake long enough to make memories with them.”

“They don’t hate you, Sans,” she cooed. “They could never hate you, you’re really the only true father figure that they have really had. You are around  _ a lot _ more often than their parents ever were.”

“Is the kid finally opening up to you?”

“No,” Toriel sighed. “This is all second-hand from the councellor, but I also  _ did _ figure out why Frisk has a hard time talking to me.” She took a deep breath before speaking once again. “Their mother was the primary abuser in their house, and their mother didn’t allow them to speak.”

“At all?”

She only shook her head. “That’s how they were scared into mutism. They had gone so long without speaking that they more or less didn’t remember how.” A frown found its way onto her face. “They’re scared to talk to me.”

“They’ll open up, I just know it. All it will take is some time and patience.”

Mettaton walked away from the table and over to the sink to get the blood off of his hands, while Papyrus picked at the gauze around his hand. Sans stood up and walked over to him, running his hand over the rough bumps of the wrap.

“How many,” Sans whispered.

“Seventy-eight stitches. The screw marks, the gashes from the edges, and other ways that the Doctor cut my hand.” Papyrus frowned down at his hand as Sans turned to Mettaton, Toriel, and Alphys.

“Take Paps home,” he said weakly. “I’m gonna restore Gaster and get some answers.” He popped his knuckles.

Toriel started to speak. “Sans, I can’t le-” 

Sans cut her off. “-I’m going to restrain him before I revive him, Tori. I’m also going to give him a stopper shot, so he can’t hurt me in any way.” She only nodded as Sans opened a shortcut. “Chara brought Frisk and Asriel home, so there’s no need to worry about them.”

“Good luck, Sans.” They all walked through and Sans shut the opening. He sighed as he flopped into one of the chairs, glancing over at the table that his brother was just sitting on. Some blood had gotten on to the table and was just sitting there in small bubbles. He stood back up, grabbed some wipes, and cleaned it up before disposing of it, and grabbing the tools. Putting them in the sink, he cleaned them off and dried them. As he stepped down, he put the tools away.

“Time to get this over and done with.”


	39. DETERMINA #1700

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Code name: DETERMINA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me if you wish at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Sans woke up, but he wasn’t in the training room. When he tried to move his arms, he found that they were bound to the table. He stayed still, knowing that thrashing will only cause harm to him. He closed his eyes and waited.

“Sans, it appears that you have regained consciousness.” He could hear his own heart pounding as the man came into view.

“Fuck you,” he coughed.

“Oh stop with the vulgar language,” Gaster chuckled as he grabbed a small chunk of metal. “How have things been around here?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I am just curious, and it won’t hurt as much if you’re talking.”

He sighed as Gaster got the plate into place. “Well, I have two kids.”

“Oh?” He pierced the skin with one of the screws.

“The kid that was with Asgore and the other one that was with me for a while, they’re technically my kids.”

“What do you mean?”

“This is going to probably be pretty funny to you, but Tori and I are dating.” Gaster started laughing as he finished screwing the first bolt through his bone. “Yeah, Chara and Frisk are pretty crazy to be around. They get along pretty well, but we’re still working out a few… problems.”

“What do you mean?”

“Frisk has childhood schizophrenia and we’re still working with Chara.”

“How might you be?”

“Major depression and haven’t taken my medication in about four months. Paps is going to therapy, but that didn’t work for me, so I’m on medication.”

“Anything else?”

“Nothing really.” Gaster was just finishing the first plate when Sans took a deep breath. He brought the cart to the other side and started on the second one. He put the plate in place and drilled the first bolt. Sans flinched as he felt the blood coming out of his hand. Gaster cleaned the blood off of the plate and continued.

“How has Queen Dreemurr been doing?”

“She prefers not to use her royal title, and it’s none of your business,” Sans snapped. Gaster flipped one of his tools and swung the handle down on the other’s shoulder. He felt his shoulder shatter in many spots, but it was instantly healed. “Was that just a perfectly-timed blow, or what?”

“Both. It’s working at a much faster rate than it ever has.” Gaster only smiled as he continued his work. When he finally finished, he put his things down and walked out of the room. He locked the door behind him, and Sans brought his hands up. He was able to get rid of the straps while Gaster was working, so he just kept them over his hands until he left. Sans opened a shortcut and shut it before Gaster noticed that he had left.

\----

Sans put on the gloves that he had in his pocket and opened the door. Instantly, Frisk ran over and hugged him.

“It’s been four hours! Wh-” They leaned back and looked at his eyes. “What’s wrong with your eyes? They’re both glowing!”

“Probably just a side effect of being around Gaster.” The kid let go of him and he walked into the kitchen. Toriel turned, her hands on her hips.

“It’s been four hours,” she sighed.

“Got a bit carried away, won’t happen again.” He avoided eye contact with her as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

“Sans, take off your gloves. We don’t need another ‘Coffee Stain Incident’.”

“Nope,” Sans laughed as he sat down with his cup. “Hands are  _ ice _ cold.”

“That joke didn’t even make any sense. What are you hiding?” He was still avoiding eye contact. She walked over and held his chin, turning his head to face her. She stared at his eyes, realization filling them only seconds later. “You let him install plates?”

“It was more of I was knocked unconscious and strapped to a table. He already broke my shoulder and made the excess heal it.”

“One or both hands?”

“Both.” He sighed and took off the gloves. They were shiny and new, with a small code imprinted on the bottom.

‘ **S-1 DETERMINA. #1700** ’


	40. You Can't Find These Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara regrets how they felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE LITERAL FUCK IS THIS ALREADY AT 40 CHAPTERS? WHAT THE SHIT?
> 
> Contact me if you wish at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

“S-1 Determina? What does that mean?”

“That’s my identification and substance name. I am S-1 and I am under Code Name Determina. He is trying to create a dominant species using DETERMINATION mixed with other chemicals to create a self-healing super-soldier.” Sans was able to shake his head from her grip and looked down at his cup again. “Before Gaster fell, I was S-17 Antago. Paps was P-1 Antago.”

“So, the number means-”

“- It means that I was the seventeenth Sans created for Code Name Antago, and Paps was the only one.”

“With this one, it means that you were the first one to have it?” Sans only nodded at this. Toriel turned and hugged him. “Things will be alright, dear. We’ll get through this.” Alphys walked out from the living room, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel following behind them

“What’d you get out of him,” Chara asked.

“Nothing, but he installed plates.” He held his hands up and Alphys hurried forward. She flipped his hand over and held it lightly as she observed it.

“These are Determina 1700’s, they aren’t even made anymore. How did he get ahold of these?”

“No idea, but I’m running on Determina again, and it’s actually working.” Sans frowned. “Gaster broke my shoulder and it healed it in a matter of seconds.”

“The real question is, how did he get them in the first place? They weren’t even made in the UnderGround!”

“He had some stocked from different resets,” Sans sighed. The three children walked in and examine his hands along with Alphys.   


“Speaking of the those, what do they do,” Asriel asked.

“Well, they are like an IV, and they inject a chemical called Determina-"

“I remember Determina,” Asriel laughed in realization. “You and the Doctor were working it, but I didn’t know he was using you to test it.”

Sans gave an uncomfortable laugh before sighing again. “I wasn’t use for the test, I  _ was _ the test. Da-” he stopped himself before continuing,” Doctor Gaster created my brother and I in an attempt to create super soldiers.” As Sans explained, Frisk and Asriel asked questions.

Chara only stood, staring at the plates and regretting what they did.


	41. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara needs to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just becoming such a confusing shitpost that it is killing me.
> 
> Contact me if you wish on my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Chara started acting… strange in the days after the Hand Plates Incident. They were becoming more distant and almost always stayed in their shared room. School was a struggle, since Toriel had to almost carry them out of bed to make sure that they would get up for school.She was scared because she didn’t know what was going on, but did not bring it up.

Along with that, they were getting irritable, and more than usual. Frisk gave up on trying to reason with them, and that only gave Papyrus more of a reason to try to get them to talk. Needless to say, he had a black eye in the end. This still didn’t make him give up, so Chara just ignored him.

Sans is the only one that they spoke to. After about a week of them being like this, he sat next to them on the couch as they stared into space. He tapped them lightly on the shoulder and they jumped as they turned. They stared at them with blank and dead-like eyes. It physically hurt Sans to see them like this.

“Is everything alright, kiddo,” he asked as they recovered from the scare. When they processed what he had said, they only nodded.

“Things are pretty… blah.” Chara went back to their homework, but Sans saw that they were just staring at it.

“I know something’s wrong.” He turned so both of his legs were on the couch and smiled. “Talk to me, please?”

“How would you feel,” they were avoiding eye contact and kept their eyes on the paper in front of them. “How would you feel if you didn’t see a point in staying?” As soon as they said that, Sans gained a look of horror on his face.

“What do you mean,” he asked calmly.

“If the world has become boring and monotone, and there doesn’t really seem like there’s much to live for. How would you feel?”

“Please don’t be going where I think you are,” he cooed.

“How would you feel,” he heard the tears in their voice, “if you felt like you’d be better off as dust?”

“I felt like that once, Chara,” Sans said quietly.

“When?”

“A few months ago, actually. It was right before I stopped taking my meds. I felt like the world was boring and I felt like I’d be better off dead. But do you know what I did?”

“What?”

“I talk about it. I kept myself occupied. The thoughts are like an itch in the back of your head, or in your chest. Keeping yourself occupied helps suppress the itch for a while.” Sans put his hand on their shoulder. “Or, find someone to live for. I chose you kids, my brother, and Tori. I knew how that would affect you guys if I wasn’t around anymore.”

“That’s why you…”

“That’s why I am sitting here with you.” He closed his eyes to stop the tears. “That’s how I was able to make myself realize that I needed to be around to see you guys grow up and go out on your own.” He smiled again. “I knew that you guys were my family, and I needed to be there for you.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

Toriel walked into the living room. “Chara, would you like to join us at the PTA meeting tonight?” Frisk and Asriel bounced on the balls of their feet. They nodded as they stood up, wiping their eyes. Sans stood up as they walked out of the room and Toriel hurried to him. “Were you able to talk to them?”

“We need to get them into the doctor as fast as we can. Suicidal thoughts, loss of concentration, irritability, loss of motivation, it all goes back to possible depression.” Sans looked over at them and saw that they were laughing at something that Asriel had said. “We also need to keep an extra eye on them, any change in behavior could mean that they have accepted what they might do.” Toriel nodded as the two walked into the other room.

“Is everyone ready to go?” They all nodded. “Alrighty! Let’s go!” Asriel opened the door and they all hurried out to the car. Sans and Toriel at in the front seats, Asriel took the further back seat, and Chara and Frisk took the two pilot seats. Toriel started the car and began to drive down the street. Chara opened a shortcut and Toriel drove into it. They were right at the parking lot, so Toriel just parked in one of the open spots. Frisk, who was carrying a plate of cupcakes that they had baked the night before, opened the back door.

“Well,” Sans sighed. “Let’s get this done with.


	42. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the reason that Frisk fell, and it isn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BECAUSE SOMETHING REALLY BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO CHARA THAT I'M STILL CONTEMPLATING. ALL OF THE POSSIBLE OUTCOMES ARE REALLY HORRIBLE. I AM SORRY.
> 
> Contact me if you wish at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

The meeting was actually going smoothly at the start. Things began to go downhill when Sans and Helen got into another argument.

“Any fill-ins for the nurse should not be allowed to access any information other than the doses needed for a child when they need medicine, Helen,” Sans snapped.

“Fill-in’s  _ should _ be allowed to access things such as different medical conditions that a student has.” She set her eyes on Asriel as he watched in amazement. “Let’s say your little boy needed anxiety medication, and a nurse wanted to know why he needed the medication.”

“All that a nurse has to do is give the medication, and do any other things that they were instructed to do.”

“Let’s use a different example, shall we?” She turned her eyes towards Frisk. “What if Frisk needed her medication for schizophrenia? Shouldn’t a nurse know about that?”

“Don’t bring my sibling into this, Mrs. Valor,” Chara snapped. “They don’t always need to be the center of your arguments.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You are treating them like they are an example more than they are a child.”

“I am not doing anything of the sorts.”

“Excuse my language, but cut the bullshit. All you have done to Frisk since they started coming to these meetings is try to make them an example for your horrible ideals.”

“I am using my resources, am I not?"

“You are making a child question the respect they they must be given. You make them feel like they aren’t worth as much as they truly are.”

“A mentally-I'll, ‘special snowflake’,  _ idiot  _ of a sibling?”

“Shut the hell up, Helen. Don't say shit about Frisk, got it? They've been through a lot of shit and don't need anymore from you!”

“What kind of hardships has she been through? Oh, I have a  _ loving _ family and a wonderful hou-”

“-Everyone knows the legend of Mt. Ebott. All who enter disappear,” Frisk cut in. “I fell because I wanted to disappear.” They stood up and slammed their hands on the table as they yelled. “I fell because my home life was so horrible that at ten years old I would rather  _ die _ than live there a second longer.” They took a deep breath. “Toriel saved me, and treated me more like her child in the short time that I was there than my mother did in my  _ entire life _ . I was expecting her to send me home when we returned, since I made it seem like parents were decent people. I  _ broke down  _ and told her what I could about what happened. She was considerate enough to not question me on the parts that I didn’t tell her since they we're so gruesome that I was making Sans nearly hurl not even seconds into it, and he has an ungodly strong stomach. He’s sewn closed a cut-open body, and it didn’t even phase him.” Frisk sat down without another word.

“That’s true. Their parents were pretty gruesome, and I’m surprised that they are still alive. If you don’t believe them, they have scars to prove it.”

They stood back up and lifted their shirt up to the curve of their hips, pointing to the large scar that went along their stomach. “Attempted disembowelment from a torture session.” They dropped their shirt and moved their hair from the side of their face. There were many scars along their cheek. “These are from the many instances where my father sold me as something similar to a human punching bag.”

“Alright, stop,” Helen snapped and Frisk flinched. “Why are you saying this?”

“You shouldn’t be using me like I am not as human as you are,” Frisk said flatly. “I am just as human as you are, and you have no right to treat me any other way.”

“You’re not pure human, and everyone knows it,” she snapped.

“That’s just a rumor.”

“You were raised by _ monsters _ , were you not?”

“Yeah, I was,” Frisk smiled. “That is, until I fell.” They walked towards the door. “Ignorance may seem like bliss, Mrs. Valor, but it just makes you look idiotic.”


	43. They Didn't Sleep

Chara was in no way able to go to school the next day. When Sans went to wake the two up, only one of them was sleeping. Chara was spaced out while staring at the ceiling, their headphones blasting. They were stimming, but were wringing their hands like they usually do. They were flapping, their hands hitting the pillows and their mouth only open slightly. He walked up slowly and tapped their hand. When they realized that he had been standing there, they threw their headphones off and began to scoot backwards. 

Chara stared at him with fearful eyes, and this was the first time since they had been revived that Sans was able to get a good look at their face.

Their brown hair was smooth and poofed, framing their face with small fly-aways. Their skin was littered with a mix of scratch scars and freckles. With that, their eyes greatly contrasted from the rest of their face. Their left eye was deep red with flecks of brown, and their right had the colors inversed. Their eyes were wide and shaky with fear, similar to a deer in the face of a predator.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Chara.”

“I’m not Charlotte,” they snapped and Sans realized what was going on.

They were having a vivid flashback. He got these pretty often, so he knew what to do. He walked forward a bit more and kneeled in front of the bed.

“Chara, whatever you see isn’t real.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” they screamed. “I won’t do the thing anymore, I promise! I didn’t mean to do it, I was just distracted and I didn’t know!” He stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. They still kept their eyes focused on the point where Sans was standing as he sat down next to them and attempted to bring them back to reality before they hurt either themselves or someone else. He put his hand on their shoulder so there would be constant contact.

“Chara, this is Sans. I promise you that this isn’t real. You’re just remembering it, and nothing can hurt you. You’re going to be okay.” The last sentence seemed to bring them back to reality. They binked a few times before tears began to roll down their face. They leaned on him and he frowned when he realized what had happened. How could he have forgotten it?

How did he forget about what their mother did?

“You’re in no shape to go to school. You’re staying home,” Sans cooed.

“I’ve got to go to school. Three tests today.”

“Did you even sleep?”

“Not even a wink.”

“Yep, you’re definitely staying home.”

“I’ve done this before and I can do it again, Sans,” they snapped.

“Nope, ‘cause Tori’ll kill me if I let you go to school like this.” He smiled at them as they scowled. He looked over at Frisk’s bed and saw that they had already gone downstairs. “Stay here while I go and tell Tori.” With that, he closed the door and hurried down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen, Frisk was sitting at the table and eating breakfast.

“Where might Chara be,” Toriel asked, not looking up from her newspaper.

“They’re not going to school. They didn’t sleep all night and they were having a vivid. I’ll stay here with them and make sure that they don’t do anything that they’ll regret.” Frisk seemed to be spaced out, as they hadn’t reacted to any of this conversation. “They’re a wreck.” Toriel set down the paper and hurried up the stairs. 

Sans heard knocking, talking, silence, knocking, talking, silence.

It was a cycle that Sans wasn’t too happy to hear.

This went on for the next ten minutes before Toriel walked down the stairs, looking defeated. “Why won’t they talk to me?”

“I’m not really all that sure, Tori. But I’ll get something out of them today, I promise.” He gave her a somber smile and she hugged him. He smiled as Frisk stuck their tongue out at the two. They put their bowl from their cereal in the sink and began to tug on Toriel’s arm. The tugging became pulling as Frisk got frustrated. Toriel only chuckled as she finally let go of Sans and kissed his forehead. When the door clicked shut, Sans hurried to the kitchen and made sure that every dangerous object that was in there was still in the same place. The good part, all of the knives were still where they were supposed to be.

The bad part, Undyne’s pistol was missing.

She left it here on accident, and Sans put it on the counter so that she could just run in and grab it. He now realized that that was a horrible idea and that he should have put it on top of the fridge. When he finally realized where it could be, he sprinted up the stairs and tried to open the door.

Locked.

He sat and knocked at the door. After about five minutes of listening to the annoying knock, knock, knock of him trying to open the door.

“What do you want,” they snapped.

“Chara,” he said calmly. “Can you let me in?”

“No.” Their voice was quiet and wavy. “You’ll hate me if I do, and I’m making sure that you can’t hate me more than you already do.”

“I hate the you of the past, Chara. The blood-thirsty you is the one I hate. You are the real Chara, the broken Chara.”

“I’m not broken.” Their voice was even quieter.

“You need help, and I am here to help you.” He leaned his head on the door. “Let me help you, please?”

“Okay, then grab the first aid kit and some pain killers.”


	44. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara's slowly trusting their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably fix the spacing tomorrow, since I am posting this is the mobile version.
> 
> Contact me if you wish at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Tell me what you did first.”

“I got rid of the itch, but only for a while. I’m in a lot of pain right now so could you please hurry?” He got the kit and was then able to open the door. Chara was sitting on the floor, a blanket covering their legs. Their arms were covered with bruises, and their scalp was red. He kneeled down in front of them and opened the kit.

“How many of these are self-inflicted?”

“None of them.”

“Then how did you get rid of the itch?” Sans took out cleaning wiped and began to clean their face. When he began to clean their neck, they flinched at every touch. When he finished, he saw bruises all along their neck.

Wait, those aren’t bruises.

“Would you like to explain the goddamn hickies on your neck?”

“Long story short, a guy… He… Umm…” They fiddled with their hands again.

“You got raped?”

“Assaulted, then raped. It was more of, I got beat up, and I went to grab a drink from my water bottle after I left it on a table after school and everything was blurred after that. Then, I woke up at the back of the school and it was like eight thirty.”

“Still, you got raped?” They only nodded. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Didn’t feel the need to. I’m fine and not dead, so no harm done.”

“This isn’t fine.” He grabbed some ibuprofen and Chara grabbed a glass of water that they had on their nightstand. They took the medicine and removed the blanket. They had shorts on, so he could see that there were also bruises all up and down their legs. “Toriel’s going to kill me.”

“Why would she kill you? She’d probably kill me for not saying anything.”

“I told her that I would protect you kids with my life, and you ended up in a situation that would have gotten you killed.” Sans paused for a second. “You still didn’t answer my question. How did this stop the itch?”

“I was distracted, and the pain sort of made the itch leave.”

“I am calling your mother, Chara. She needs to know.”

“Let me talk to her.” School hadn’t started yet, so Sans took out his phone and called her cell phone. He put it on speaker.

“Hello, dear.” To Chara, her voice was so soothing to hear.

“Tori, we have a bit of a… predicament.”

“What do you mean?”

“Remember last week when I came home at nine o’clock,” Chara asked quietly.

“Yes, you said that you were at the library for a research paper.”

“I lied to you,” Chara said quickly. “I was knocked out.”

“By what?”

“I got drugged, and I was raped.” Their voice cracked and wavered on the last word as Chara started crying. “I’m so sorry for not telling you, Mom. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“I’m coming home right now.” Sans heard fear in her voice, and Chara heard anger.

“Please don’t be mad at me, Mom! I wasn’t trying to have this happen, I just got beat up and someone put something in my water.”

“I’m not mad, my child,” Toriel cooed as the two heard doors opening and closing. Her voice was muffled as she covered the microphone of her phone. “MK, can you call the vice principle and have him come in, please? I have a family emergency.”

“Of course, Mrs. Dreemurr.” They heard Toriel hurrying out to her car.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I thought that you would blame me for it, say that it was my fault that it happened and that I shouldn’t have been as careless and tried to reason with people instead of getting mad at people and I’m really sorry, you shouldn’t have to leave work for me, I’ll be alright.” They choked out the last part of the sentence as tears rolled down their face. “I’m always alright, nothing phases me.”

“I’m still coming home, Chara. I can’t let you be at home without me when this happened.”

“I’ll be fine.” They suddenly heard the door open and quick footsteps coming down the hall. Toriel stopped at the doorway and observed the scars and bruises on the child. She kneeled in front of them and hugged them. Chara hesitantly returned the hug before curling into her arms and clinging for dear life.

Toriel started crying as she moved to a sitting position, still holding the child in her arms. Sans scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around the two. Chara scooted up so their head was resting on his arm, and Toriel leaned so she was being supported by his shoulder.

“Things’ll be alright, I promise,” Sans whispered.

“I’m holding you up to that, Dad,” Chara laughed.


	45. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara really needs a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I used is the introduction to 'Take a Break' from Hamilton. I have become Hamilton trash and I love it.
> 
> Contact me if you wish at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

After an hour, they were still sitting in the same position. They had just been talking, Chara was finally trying to open up. The two parents listened as their child spoke about everything that they could. Toriel could tell they were rambling so they wouldn’t break again.

“Hey Tori, should we teach them the hand thing?” Sans smiled at her and she returned the look.

“I can’t believe we forgot to.” Chara shifted to a position where they were sitting upright. “It’s a counting song, but it’s pretty calming.” Toriel put her fingers of Chara’s and began to move their fingers to play an imaginary piano.

“Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf,” she sang softly, her voice cracking every once and awhile as it recovered from what happened earlier. Sans repeated her words as an echo as she repeated the line. “Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf.”

“One two three four five six seven eight nine.” Sans smiled as his voice trailed off. “Remember those notes, and do it when you’re nervous.” He started to chuckle. “That’s what I do.”

At this point, they were already drumming the notes on their legs and humming the notes.

“Where is that from,” Chara asked quietly before continuing to hum.

“It’s from a musical. Frisk has all of the songs downloaded on their computer,” Toriel cooed. She looked down at her wrist to check her watch. “I really must return to work. Papyrus will be coming in for his community service.”

“What does he do there,” Chara asked.

“He works with the counselor, and he seems to be having a lot of fun with it.” Toriel passed Chara to Sans and they just stayed in his arms. “I do hate to have to leave, but I have some paperwork to do that I cannot put off.” She gave Chara a kiss on the head, and kissed Sans on the cheek before hurrying out the door. His face went red and he let out a soft chuckle.

“You two have been dating for  _ how long now _ and you  _ still _ get flustered when she kisses you,” Chara laughed.

“Shut your little mouth, Chara.” They laughed as he snapped at them. “This is only the third timeline where this has happened.”

“What happened in the rest of them?”

“I either ended up staying with my brother, or with Grillby. That’s just the  _ good _ ones.”

“What about the bad ones?”

“You know what happens.” Chara only frowned.

“I’m sorry for those, you know? I was just-”

“You have given me this speech a few times already. I’ve forgiven you, just try not to do it again,” Sans cut them off. “Now, you small child, need a nap.”

“I am fourteen, Sans.”

“You didn’t sleep last night, and I’m going to stay here until you fall asleep.” He stood up and set them on their bed. They hurried under their blankets and Sans smiled. “Get some shut-eye, please?” They nodded weakly, already close to falling asleep. “Have a good nap, kiddo.” He patted the bed and walked out of the room. 

Chara was already asleep before he left the side of the bed.


	46. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im taking a break for about a week because Im running dry of ideas.I have become Hamilton trash, so I may start another big project.
> 
> Contact me if you wish at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

Sans sighed as he sat at the kitchen table. Toriel had made sure to keep the warmer on for the coffee, so he poured himself a mug. He went back to his spot when there was a knock at his door. Suspicious as to why someone would be knocking at the door at seven o’clock in the morning, he opened it. 

“Might you be the father of Frisk Dreemurr?”

“Yes, what might you need?”

“Well, we are with the local police department. May we come in?”

“Sure,” Sans said as he stepped aside. What the hell had Frisk done? “We can go and sit in the kitchen.” The two followed Sans. They all sat at the table. “So, officers, what might you need?”

“Well, Mx. Dreemurr sent in a tip about the family across the street, the Valors’, to the abuse hotline. They also said that you could be a source of information.”

“Ask away.”

“Now, full name?”

“Sans Gaster. No middle name.”

“Relation to Mx. Dreemurr and their family?”

“They’re my step-kid, and I’m with their mother.”

“Are there any other people in this house than you, Mx., and Mrs. Dreemurr?”

“Two of Toriel’s kids from her first marriage. One of them is upstairs since they didn’t sleep. They finally did fall asleep, and I would prefer not to disturb them at this time.” One of them nodded, but the other was confused.

“Why did the child not sleep?”

“A fiasco involving my father, some experiments, and an assassination attempt.”

“Could you elaborate?”

“Well,” he sighed. “I work for Gaster Inc. Well, a colleague from the UnderGround and I founded it. We have been working with the chemical that is dubbed DETERMINATION.”

“You are with the Revival Team?” They both stared at him in shock.

“I am the co-head scientist. Now, the formula was solved by an intelligent eighth grader. That’s the kid that you guys were talking about. Skyler.”

“Our files have them down as Ama-”

“They have transitioned, so please use male pronouns when both speaking about and addressing them.”

“Very sorry about the mixup.” The one who was writing fixed the name in his notes. “Now, you were talking about the experiments.”

“Alright, so we successfully revived our second patient, Chara being the first.”

“Chara?”

“The child sleeping upstairs.”

“Alright.”

“The second was Toriel’s son, Asriel. With him, he ended up bringing the soul of my father back as well.” Sans leaned forward. “The only problem,” he showed them his hands as he laughed. “My father is an asshole.” He leaned back. “Now, what does this have to do with Skyler? Well, Both Chara and Asriel would not be here if it wasn’t for the night that he came to our door looking like he was beat, which he was.”


	47. Threats of Murder

“So he showed up here?”

“In the middle of the night. One of their eyes was swollen shut, and they had bruises everywhere. They were trying to hide in their sweater, and it was just horrific to see.”

“Do you know the Valor’s in any other way?”

“From the PTA.” Sans took out his phone. “I also have some photos of the… worse injuries.” He opened the folder that he had hidden them in, and turned his phone towards them. They were horrified by the pictures. “There are other ones, but they didn’t want me to take any pictures of them.”

“Could you explain them?”

“Well, the worst of them were on the inner and back parts of her legs. They almost looked like belt marks, and I think that they were.” Suddenly, Chara came running down the stairs.

“Skyler came to school with more bruises.” They collapsed against the doorway. “Who are these people?”

“Chara, did you send a tip into an abuse hotline for Skyler?”

“Yeah, that was me.”

“And you said that I could be a source of information?”

“You have the pictures.” Chara shrugged. “I just assumed you’d be fine with it.”

“I am. Also, how do you know that he had more bruises?”

“Frisk left their phone for me, and Mom just called me.”

“Make a shortcut, go sign Skyler out, and bring them here.”

“Got it.” They opened a shortcut and hurried through it.

“Okay, what the hell was that,” one of the officers asked.

“That is a shortcut. Chara and I use them to get places when we need to. It’s similar to teleporting.” They were back seconds later with the other boy in tow.

He spoke slowly. “Chara, what’s going on?”

“I put a tip in for your mother.”

“You WHAT?”

“Sans showed them the pictures, and both him and I have been telling them.”

“My mother is going to kill me!”

“I don’t think that she wi-”

He closed his eyes. “She already threatened to.”

Sans’ eyes went wide as he stood up slowly. “Wait a second.” He moved his coffee cup to the counter. “She threatened to  _ kill _ you?”

He began to ramble. “With a knife. I mean, she was drunk and all, but it was still terrifying. She  _ reeked  _ of alcohol, and my dad wasn’t home. I got to my room and locked the door before anything could happen that would cause harm.”

“Still, she threatened to  _ kill _ you,” one of the officers asked.

“Yes, she did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be less frequent due to me becoming Hamilton trash and I have started two projects.


	48. One Last Hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THE ENDING I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

No one had heard from Helen for about three weeks, only a few select people knowing where she was. She was in jail, but no one really needed to know. At the hearing in court, the first thing that was done was both a HP and LV test. Both were maxed out, and the investigation was furthered until a verdict was made.

For the time being, Toriel became the temporary PTA president. She was eventually made the permanent president, as everyone loved how she ran things and how smoothly things moved because of it. 

Skyler stayed with his father, and he was allowed to dress any way that he wished. Things seemed really happy. Frisk was continuing to improve with their speech abilities, with help from everyone. Chara was getting better with almost everything, and things seemed to be going well.

Sans was doing better, too. His nightmares were practically non-existent and he was able to get so much more done. He really loved it. His studies became easier and he was almost constantly rambling happily about his concepts and the ways that he knew he would be able to prove them. It was so wonderful.

So, no one expected Frisk to fall ill.

They all sat in the hospital, Frisk sitting unconscious on the bed. They were attached to so many different machines, that it almost seemed like it wasn’t them. Sans always sat by their right hand, Toriel by their left. Chara stood at the foot of the bed. Undyne and Alphys stood next to Toriel, while Papyrus and Mettaton stood next to Sans. Skyler wasn’t able to come, since they had to be out of state for a family gathering.

They had been unconscious for the past three days. Sans tried to speak to them, but he would only get hand twitches or small changes in their facial expression. He went from speaking to tapping Morse code on their wrist, he is so happy now that teaching the kid it came in handy, and they would tap.

“ _ Do you know why you’re sick, _ ” Sans tapped.

“ _ A reset is near. I cannot heal. I have to reset to live. I have to reset for the sake of everyone, and to save this world. _ ”

“What did they say,” Alphys asked.

“The only way they can live is if they reset.” Sans didn’t take his eyes off of their hand. He closed his eyes. “It’s either a reset, or we lose them.” He looked up. “ _ Do you still have that ability? _ ”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Sans sighed.

“Do we all agree on a reset?” They all stayed still.

“ _ This world is coming to an end. The keeper of the soul will perish not long after me, and the world will be reset nonetheless. _ ”

Sans repeated these words to the others, and they all nodded.

“ _ We all love you, Frisk. _ ” He looked up. “Any last words before we go?” They all shook their head. Chara looked up.

“We are all a family, and we need to get together again. We need to do this again,” Chara said with a somber smile.

“ _ Let’s do this _ .”

The world faded to white.


End file.
